Love
by DreamingOfNeverland
Summary: Last in the Trust/Hope/Faith Series-Breaking Dawn installment. Piper has to learn to deal with the new life that she was thrust into. That means having to deal with not only this new outlook on life, but also yet another treat against her family. How will she handle this new found physical strength? And does she have the mental strength to do this? Emmett/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds are singing,_  
_Like they know the score_  
_And I love you, I love you, I love you_  
_Like never before_

_Fleetwood Mac- Songbird_

"Ha!" I jumped on Emmett's back but he quickly threw me off. Twisting, I landed on my feet and charged turning ever so slightly to my right as he moved to the left and sunk to the ground knock his legs out from under him. Then jumping up, I landed on top of him my lips poised at his neck.

"I might have just lost, but it was incredibly sexy," He smirked and I pressed my lips to his throat. Quickly, he flipped me over onto my back which I didn't oppose, especially when his lips met mine in a seductive, lustful kissed. Quickly I tangled my hands up in his hair as I forced my hips up into his.

Groaning he pulled back but I moved my lips down to his neck, "We really need to get some alone time."

"I couldn't agree more…" I breathed out but knew it was impossible with Bella and Edward's wedding in a couple days and it wasn't like I could go out into town. Even though I was doing really well with my restraint, I never had any trouble around Bella, though the burning never did go away. But in the forest Emmett had to restrain me once as I was about to pounce on a couple of unknowing hikers.

"We could just go in the woods," He smiled and I pulled back glaring.

"Emmett Cullen my first time is not going to be in the woods."

"It almost was that one time," He smirked and moved his silky hand down my side and under my shirt I noticed him pivot his body so no one in the house would see, but from what I could hear and tell no one was paying attention.

"Emmett," I warned and let out a soft growl that actually sounded more like a purr. He must have took it as that because his fingertips traced the outline of my bra. In one quick movement I used my newborn force and pushed him out and over so I was straddling him. "No," I declared and he laid his head back into the grass. Smirking I leaned my head down sucking gently on his earlobe.

"If you want it this bad, I would hope you'd try harder to get a place." I breathed so only he could possibly hear. Getting up I started walking away into the house where Rose was working on my car, 'fine tuning' as she liked to call it. Devan as promised had gotten me a new car, but I decided that we didn't need another Jeep so I picked a beautiful bright blue Mazda RX-8. It was my new baby since my other was burnt to a crisp.

"How's it going Rose?" My voiced chimed, a new thing from the transformation that I was still trying to get used to.

"I'm just about done," she said from under the car.

Awhile after, I tended to lose track of time a lot now, Edward's Volvo showed up getting back from getting something for the wedding. Instantly his eyes locked on mine and I knew something was up.

'What?'

He motioned for me to come in the house with him and followed as he put the things on the barely used kitchen counter and I hopped up in a stool. "What is it Edward?" I sighed not like this.

"I drove by your old house today…" I didn't even move just remained motionless. "There's a moving van, I stopped and asked and they are moving out tomorrow."

"Good," I nodded trying to remain completely emotionless.

"Piper," he frowned knowing this was the one thing I hadn't healed from in the month I've been a vampire. Quickly I turned and walked up to Emmett and I's room lying on the bed.

I heard the soft chinking of the metal around my neck and reached up fingering the thimble necklace gently. I heard his footsteps walk up the stairs and but didn't bother looking as the door opened.

"Are you ok?" I simply scooted over and he laid down beside me. I switched to my side as he pulled me in pressing my back against his chest.

"It's just…I realized that I could never be with them again but with them still here I felt that connection. I felt like I was still there…now…now they're really going to be gone." I felt venom pool in my eyes for tears that wouldn't fall.

He didn't say anything and just pulled me closer pressing a soft kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you, Em," I whispered.

"Love you too, Pip," He arms tightened

oOo

"I just need to see them," I growled walking to the garage. "I'm not even going to leave the car, ask Alice."

"I'm still coming," Emmett growled right back and I let out an exaggerated sigh. Looking over my car at him I gave a hard glare.

"Why?"

"Because it's going to be hard on you and I want to be there," He responded and just blinked shocked. I had figured he wanted to come because he didn't trust me.

"Get in," I frowned, "It's my turn to drive now." I gave a weak smile, I hadn't even gotten the chance to drive it yet; always being stooped up in the house. Sliding into the leather seats I quickly closed the door and flipped the key as Emmett closed his door. I put it into gear and took off tearing down the road. No longer was I afraid of skidding off the unpaved road and I got into Forks with in record time before slowing down to a somewhat normal speed.

The drive was so familiar but my memories of taking it were blurry from not seeing everything clearly. Then my eyes set on it, they were still packing things into the truck. Just like them to wait until last second to finish.

Slowly, inconspicuously I pulled up to a house across the street that was also for sale, hoping people would see us as casual buyers. I saw my Dad look over and shrank back until I realized the windows were tinted to dark for him to see inside.

'Thank you for coming,' I thought to Emmett and he reached over grabbing my hand.

We just sat there for an hour and listened to their quiet conversations. Measuring they're footsteps I figured out that it had been my room that they had packed last.

"This is the last box," Dad murmured.

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"Her graduation things," He responded and I leaned my head against the steering wheel hearing the pain in their voices. Quietly I felt my shoulders start shaking and realized that I was crying minus the tears.

"Come here," Emmett murmured then silently lifted me out of the seat and placed me into his lap brushing my hair softly.

"Are you sure Emmett didn't want anything?" My mom choked out on the verge of tears after a few minutes.

"He said that he had things to remember her by and that we should keep everything."

"Alright," she finally broke and I heard dad put down the box and walk over to her probably comforting her. He led her out of the house forgetting the box and I felt Emmett quickly pick me up then put me back in my seat. He ran as fast as possible around the house not even drawing the slightest bit of attention from my parents.

Just then it seemed like Dad remembered the box and headed back in just as Emmett raced around and quickly got into the car.

"What was that?" I murmured and he held up a picture. It was the one Mike Newton's mom had taken. We were in front of the school and students and parents were milling around. I was standing in between my mom and dad both my arms wrapped around their backs and one each of their arms disappearing behind me as I stood in my ugly cap and gown. They wore proud smiles while I was on the verge of laughing at the ridiculousness of having another picture with the three of us. How wrong was I?

"I thought you'd like something to remember everything," He gave a small smile.

"Thank you," I gave a weak smile and leaned over kissing his lips softy.

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" Mom asked and I looked over see them locking up the back of the truck.

"There's no reason to stay here anymore, it's just bad memories." Dad sighed and she gave a small nod before wiping her cheek with her sleeve. Silently they got into the moving truck and I wondered what had happened to their cars for a second as Dad started the truck and then pulled going down the road.

"They're really gone," I murmured and felt Emmett reach over taking my hand.

The drive home I was silent and immediately went up to the room as I walked in, picture in hand. That's where I stayed for the rest of the night and most of the morning.

oOo

"Jazz we should just go get him," Emmett groaned impatiently drumming his fingers on his knee.

Growling slightly I held them down, "that is very annoying." I had been a bit antsy all week because Bella's wedding was tomorrow and humans would fill the house. That meant that I had to be locked up in my room all day pretty much. Plus I had drained about 4 deer tonight in preparation and felt all sloshy.

"Sorry," he smiled and leaned in kissing my temple, "it's just we're not going to be able to go very far if he doesn't get back here and what's the fun in that."

"You should go get him, otherwise he's not going to come," Alice said from upstairs.

"Finally!" He exclaimed standing up. "I'll see you in the morning," he leaned down kissing my lips softly.

"Have fun," I gave a small smile. "Love you."

"Love you too." I pressed my lips against his once more. "Try not to ruin that shirt too."

"Can't promise that," he smirked and both him and Jazz ran out the door to Bella's house to get Edward for his bachelor party.

"Piper can you help me up here?" Alice called.

"Why?"

"Oh just get your grouchy butt up here."

'No.' I thought at her.

"Piper...and stop doing that," She huffed and I groaned getting up.

"It's payback for keeping visions from me," I argued back playfully.

"Girls," Esme admonished and we both giggled.

I'd learned a couple things about my powers. One, Jasper hated it, more than the others. Two, I could send it to one person, a couple people or, everyone within a group; I just had to concentrate on the people I wanted to hear it. Third is that I haven't found a distance that I couldn't send it, so it seemed that as long as I knew them and could picture them I could send a thought to them. Lastly it of course doesn't work on Bella.

"Yes, Alice?" I questioned from the door where she was finishing up a few things for the wedding tomorrow.

"Can you help me with these please?"

"Yup," I nodded and took my seat beside her.

"Are you ok, Piper?" She breathed out and I glanced up seeing the worried look in her eyes.

"I'm just annoyed with myself I guess," I whispered. "I mean I have to watch two of my best friends get married by secretly watching from the top of the stairs and out a window. And I've been trying to be positive about it all because I want Bella and Edward to be happy." Pursing my lips, I twisted the ribbon around the grouping of flowers, "I guess I'll be able to see the next one if Bella allows one," I let out a humorless laugh.

"After all our planning she's going to love this one so much she'll drop this silly fear." Alice gave me a comforting smile. "Though I have a feeling our next wedding will be yours."

"Not for a while," I gave a tiny smile until she didn't say anything back. Glancing up I saw a knowing smile on her face. "Alice what do you know?"

"Nothing," she chimed.

"Mary Alice Cullen, what do you know? This is what I was just talking about…"

"You'll never get it out of me," She laughed.

"Annoying little pixie." I murmured but continued wrapping ribbons as she giggled.

oOO

"Come on Aliceeeee," I called from the driver's seat of my car.

"But I want to take my Porche," She pouted.

"You've gotten to drive yours more; it's my turn."

"Fine," she sighed and got in.

The drive to Bella's was quick, and Alice quickly got out of the car walking up to the door.

She barely got a, "Hey, Charlie" out before pulling Bella out putting her in the front seat before going in the back.

"Oh, hell, look at your eyes," I gasped and Alice quickly moved up to the front in between the seats as I zoomed down the street.

"What did you do?" she tsked, "Stay up all night?"

"Almost."

"I've only allotted so much time to make you stunning, Bella, you might have taken better care of my raw material."

"No one expects me to be stunning. I think the bigger problem is that I might fall asleep during the ceremony and not be able to say 'I do' at the right part, and then Edward will make his escape."

Alice giggled, "I'll throw my bouquet at you when it gets close."

"Thanks."

"At least you'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane tomorrow," I smirked giving her a little hint about her honeymoon.

"Piper," Alice hissed and hit my shoulder which Bella flinched at even if it didn't hurt. "You're all packed and ready."

"Alice, I wish you would let me pack my own things!"

"It would have given too much away."

"And denied you an opportunity to shop."

"You'll be my sister officially in ten short hours…it's about time to get over this aversion to new clothes."

I giggled, seeing her scowling out the windshield.

"Is he back yet?" she asked me ignoring Alice in the back seat.

"They'll be here before the music starts," I smiled, "But even if he were here you can't see him. We're doing it the traditional way as Alice would put it." I saw her smile in the back seat.

"Traditional!" She snorted looking back at Alice.

"Okay, aside from the bride and the groom."

"You know he's already peeked."

"Oh no, that's why I'm the only one who's seen you in the dress. I've been very careful to not think about it when he's around."

"Well," Bella turned back to the front seeing the twinkling lights Rose and I had put up last night. "I see you got to reuse your graduation decorations."

Wow, graduation…that seemed like so long ago.

"Waste not, want not. Enjoy this, because you don't get to see the inside decorations until it's time." Alice remarked as I pulled into the garage.

"Since when is the bride not allowed to see the decorations?" Bella protested getting out while Alice and I were already out.

"Since she put me in charge. I want you to get the full impact coming down the stairs." Quickly Alice put her hand over Bella's eyes as I opened the door.

"What is that?" she asked about the flowers.

"Is it too much," Alice asked worried, "You're the first human in here; I hope I got it right."

"It smells wonderful!" Bella assured her, "orange blossoms…lilacs…and something else, am I right?"

"Very good, you only missed the freesia and the roses," I complimented following them up into Alice's gigantic bathroom.

"Is this really necessary? I'm going to look plain next to him no matter what." Bella looked horrified at all the products on the counter.

"No one will dare to call you plain when we're through with you."

"Only because they're afraid one of you will suck their blood," She muttered and both of us laughed as we begun working.

After lunch I was getting Alice's dress ready while she continued working with Bella when Rose came by already dressed, "They're back."

I immediately saw Bella light up, "Keep him out of here!" Alice growled.

"He won't cross you today," Rose smiled. "He values his life too much. Esme's got them finishing things up out back. Do you want some help? I could do her hair."

"Sure," Alice said. "You can start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil goes here, underneath."

Once I had finished with Alice's dress I got Bella's while Rose went to locate Jasper who was suppose to pick up Renee and Phil from their hotel. Bella's nerves only increased as we slipped her into the dress and Alice fastened the button's up the back.

"Deep breaths," I reminded, "try to lower your heart rate. You're going to sweat off all you're makeup."

"I'll get right on that," Bella bit back.

"We have to get dressed now. Can you hold yourself together for two minutes?" Alice said and I gave her a confused look.

"Why do I need to get dressed."

"You didn't think that just because you wouldn't be there I wouldn't have you be part of it did you?" Bella gave a nervous smile as Alice pulled out another dress similar to hers.

"Thank you," I reached up hugging her and she gave a weak smile as we dashed off to change. As soon as we got back Bella was taking deep breaths until her eyes landed on us.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"It's nothing. No one will be looking at anyone but you."

"Har Har."

"Now, are you in control of yourself, or do I have to bring Jasper up here?"

"They're back? Is my mom here?"

"Yeah I've got to go," I rushed out hearing Renee coming up the stairs, "You look amazing Bella." I whispered in her ear giving another hug before racing out of the room and into Emmett and I's.

I listened carefully to Bella in the other room as Rose started playing the piano.

'You're a lucky guy,' I sent to Edward as I heard Bella whisper, "Don't let me fall, Dad."

When I heard the music stop I carefully made my way to the top of the stairs making sure everyone was mesmerized by Bella before sitting down and watching. Letting out a soft breath I saw Seth Clearwater turn his head slightly.

Him and his dang hearing…looking down I gave him a small smile and held my finger up to my lips telling him to be quiet. He smiled softly and turned around, I hadn't actually seen any of the wolves since that morning and I wondered how he they felt about me.

All the Cullen's and Bella said that they understood what had happened but that's all they would say, besides knowing that Jacob had disappeared.

As for the ceremony it was beautiful, they only looked at each other the whole time. Like they didn't even know we all were there. Quickly enough Mr. Weber had announced them man and wife and I caught Emmett's eye from the crowd before I had to retreat to the room.

oOo

Perching on the back of the couch with my slinky silver dress still on I watched as people filed out of the house and into the back yard. The sun was just setting casting a shadow on the people down below but still glittered off my skin for a couple seconds before the sun sank.

I watched people talking and laughing, no one bothered to look up except for a couple people who already knew I was there.

"So where is your new addition Carlisle," someone asked in a friendly voice as Bella and Edward cut the cake and I immediately flicked my eyes to Carlisle seeing him talking to two blonde women, and two people with black hair, a male and female who appeared to be together: Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar.

"She couldn't join the festivities," he explained in a low voice, "she has to keep a low profile."

"Oh, I see," Tanya said and Carlisle looked up leading the others eyes to follow inconspicuously. I just looked back down at them for a second before hopping off the couch and onto the bed. I stayed there for about 10 minutes before my curiosity got the better and I took my place on top of the couch again.

I watched as Edward removed Bella's garter making Jasper, Devan and Emmett roar with laughter. Then I saw Edward and Bella's first dance. During the whole thing I had a bright smile on my face until Bella and Charlie took the dance floor and I realized I would never have that; I couldn't.

"Can I go see her?" I heard someone ask and searched for the voice until I saw Emmett and Seth talking both their eyes on me. I gave a slight nod to Emmett.

"Go ahead." He shrugged and I watched him disappear. His footsteps where actually pretty light compared to his size which I wasn't expecting.

"In here Seth," I said and the door opened slowly. "Hey," I smiled and flipped around on the couch.

"Whoa," he stood there wide eyed and I finally caught his scent and wrinkled my nose. "Yeah I agree," he laughed.

"So how are you," I asked patting the back telling him to sit. He looked a little nervous, "I haven't hurt Bella and don't take offense but she smells a lot better than you."

"I know you won't hurt me Piper," he sighed and walked over sitting down.

"Then what's with that look," I pointed to his face.

"It's just…well I don't know how to say this."

"Just spit it out," I laughed.

"I feel horrible for not protecting you enough," He frowned looking down at his hands and I realized how unnatural that frown looked on his face.

"Seth I don't blame you in any way…in fact I'm glad you were there, Riley could have done a lot more to me if you hadn't acted so fast." I saw that he still didn't feel any better, "Please don't blame yourself, Seth. That's going to hurt me more than this ever could." He got a small smile and nodded, "I can do something cool now want to know what it is?"

"Of course," His smile was back.

'I can talk into a person's mind,' I thought to him and watched the surprise cross his face.

"Weird," he looked confused and I let out a tiny laugh.

"I bet the whole thing is a bet weird."

"Just a little but you're still you. I can see it."

"Thanks Seth," I smiled and leaned in giving him a small hug which he returned.

I was moving back into my spot when I heard a new voice to the crowd and looked out seeing Bella and Edward heading out towards a tall muscular figure, "Is that Jacob?"

"It looks like it," Seth said unsurprised, "I've got to go."

"See you later?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. "Bye Seth."

"Bye Piper."

I cautiously watched them together until it looked like they were getting into a fight and I saw Jacob grip onto her arms.

'Bella,' I shouted into all the Cullen's heads and saw their attention turn but Edward was already out there.

Horrified I watched as Seth towed a shaking Jacob away. If Jacob phased right then Seth wouldn't make it out unscathed. Thankfully Sam came out in wolf form and helped push Jacob back and I watched them disappear into the trees.

Quickly enough Bella got herself in check and it appeared as if nothing had happened.

Sighing I tucked my feet up under my chin sitting back up in the back of the couch, watching the rest of the night. When it was just about time for Bella and Edward to leave I went into Alice's room and got her going away dress ready before Esme and Renee came back up and I raced back into my room with Renee missing me totally but Esme just catching the door closing.

"Hey," Emmett whispered and I turned around seeing him sitting on the bed.

"Hi," I smiled and walked over sitting on his lap.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"With what exactly?" I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"How about we go with the thirst, first."

"I'm good, I've been above it all tonight. The hardest part was probably when I was sitting on my stairs."

"Good," he smiled and leaned in kissing my lips. All too soon he pulled away, "what about having to stay up here?"

"It's been hard but ok," I shrugged.

"I'm sorry this has been so tough on you," He frowned caressing my cheek.

"It's worth it," I gave him a small smile and leaned in kissing his lips. "It sounds like you've got to go," I pulled back hearing everyone go in the house to say goodbye.

"I'll be back up soon," He leaned in kissing my forehead before putting me on the bed and going down stairs to watch them leave in their car with rice still in their hair.


	2. Chapter 2

_When you__work__on me,  
Open my body up and do some surgery,  
Now that you got me up  
I wanna taste it  
And see those pocket aces.  
I wanna see who you are._

I got a sex drive to push the start.  
On my waist, through my hair.  
Think about it when you touch me there.  
Close my eyes, here you are dance-dance-dancing in the dark!

_In the Dark- Dev_

"Piper you can come down now," Carlisle said once everyone had left except for the Denali Coven.

I had changed out of my dress already into a pair of skinny jeans and a loose dark purple tank top and pure white boyfriend cardigan. I ran down barefoot like I usually was now a day's even when I fought.

"Hello," I smiled at the new vampires. I observed all their reactions and most were good except for Eleazar who seemed a bit on guard. Emmett seemed to notice this and immediately pulled me to his side. "I'm Piper."

"Hello Piper, I'm Tanya and this is my sister Kate and our friends Carmen and Eleazar." She motioned to everyone as she introduced them and I smiled at everyone. As I made eye contact with Carmen, Eleazar tucked her behind him.

A bit taken back I looked up at him, 'Did I do something to offend him?' I asked Carlisle.

"Is there a problem?" Carlisle asked looking at him.

"Do you know that you have a gift?" Eleazar asked me.

"Well I can push thoughts into a person's mind." I responded but I didn't see why it would cause that kind of reaction.

"You are a compeller," he said looking down at me.

"Sorry?" I asked surprised.

"You can force a thought into some ones head…you can command them to do something."

"What?" I frowned.

"Try it," Emmett asked from my side, like a little kid excited with a new toy.

"No, I can't," I shook my head.

"He just said that you can," He chuckled.

"No, I mean I would feel wrong making someone do something. Plus I wouldn't even know how to."

"Fine," He pouted and wrapped an arm around my shoulders but I knew this wasn't over.

"Well," Carmen smiled, "it's nice to meet you."

"You too," I gave a small smile.

"So tell us about yourself since you are part of the family now," Tanya said.

We all ended up sitting in the living room as I explained my story or at least part of it. "That's interesting," Kate complimented when it was over. "How are you taking to this life?"

"Pretty well, I guess." I smiled.

"She's done fantastic," Carlisle smiled standing behind me.

"Her control is fantastic," Esme smiled.

"And she's a natural born fighter," Jasper added.

"Also she can almost beat Edward in a race," Devan laughed remembering our race.

"Her hearing also seems to be a bit better than normal," Rose nudged my shoulder.

"It's like she was born for it," Alice chimed.

"Wow you guys," I smirked, "I didn't know that I entertained you so much."

Looking over at the Denali coven I saw that they truly saw me as part of the family and for the first time in a while I truly felt like one. Hopefully this was the beginning to being myself again.

oOo

It had been about a week since Bella and Edwards wedding and I'd found something to entertain me during the days. Well I'd actually been researching and watching videos of dancing since about a month ago but today I decided to try something.

So after moving Edward's piano to the side of the room I turned on my music and walked into the middle of the room just to see what would happen.

What did, I wasn't expecting, it was as if the notes of the music pulled my muscles. I didn't even have to think and I had no clue if it even looked good but dancing was letting me let out my emotions. Every leap, turn, and twist I felt anger about Riley biting me, and sadness from not being able to see my parents, leaving my body.

Just as I did an arabesque into a somersault I saw Emmett watching from the doorway and stood.

"Don't stop," he whispered with a soft smile. Smiling back I continue moving doing flips and turns until arms caught me and pulled me in passionate kiss.

Giggling I jumped up into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist, "what has gotten into you."

"My girlfriend is amazingly sexy, I don't think I need an excuse." He growled obviously turned on. Meeting his lips again I tangled my fingers up into his hair and pressed my body against his.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered not hearing a sound in the entire house.

"Elsewhere," He smirked and I pulled back surprised. "I tried harder."

Smirking, I pushed away from him and started walking backwards. Confusion crossed his face and I quickly turned around and racing up the stairs. Pulling to a stop in the middle of the room I flipped around as he raced in behind me a couple steps behind. "Well then I think you've earned a reward then," I whispered trying to hide my nerves.

"Are you sure Piper?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile at his caring nature.

"I'm positive Emmett." I smiled and brought up a finger motioning him forward. Far too slowly he moved up and I met him in the middle before I started unbuttoning his shirt placing soft kisses across his chest. Gently he picked me up and placed me on the bed so I was laying back on it.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" He whispered moving his lips to my throat as his hands smoothed over my stomach under my shirt.

"I'm nervous," I breathed out honestly as I felt his lips stop kissing my neck as he looked up into my eyes. "Did that ruin it?"

"No, of course not," He leaned down kissing my lips softly but still full of passion and love. "Close your eyes."

Doing as he said I took a deep breath inhaling his delicious scent and shut my eyes. Slowly his lips made their way around my face; kissing the corner of my lips, up to the tip of my nose, before placing two feather soft kisses on my eyelids.

Suddenly all contact with him vanished and I started to open my eyes, "No, keep them closed." He breathed from my right and I carefully zeroed in on him, listening to his unnecessary breaths to his light footsteps as he moved.

I let a shiver run down my spine as his hands ran under my shirt, lifting it up. Slowly I raised my arms and allowed him to move it over my head. Letting out a shaky breath, I felt his hand reach up caressing my cheek.

His nose ran over my jawline and instinctually I tipped my head up which must have been what he wanted because then he continued on, running it over my throat to the center of my chest. I heard a soft moan drift into the room but it took me a minute to realize that it came from my lips.

One of his hands ran around to the center of my back cradling my body against his as his other hand spread over my stomach. "Emmett why are you torturing me?" I sighed and heard him chuckle.

"I just want you to get every pleasure you can possibly get," He whispered kissing my collar bone.

Opening my eyes I looked up into his eyes, "you don't ever have to worry about pleasing me," I whispered bending down slightly to kiss his lips.

oOo

By the time we were done there was a dent in the wall, parts of the headboard were missing leaving basically sawdust on the ground, and one nightstand was completely trashed.

"You absolutely destroyed this place," I teased curling up into his side.

"Umm excuse me but I don't believe my hands are that small," He remarked looking up at the headboard and if I could have, I would have blushed. "And that dent is not in the shape of my body."

"But that wasn't my fault you slammed me against it," I giggled. Outside the sun was setting shining sunlight right into the windows causing colors to bounce off our skin. "We've been going at it for over 4 hours."

"I can just imagine that blush," He smirked brushing his thumb over my cheek.

"Do you miss it?" I frowned.

"Not in the way you would take it…if I could have you like this with me forever and still have of course I would love it but since I can't then I much rather have you here like this."

"So you don't miss my beating heart, or the smell of my blood?" I murmured.

"Piper I wish you could have had the change when you wanted it, but I can't say that I'm not happy about us being together. I'm beyond happy that I'm not constantly afraid of hurting you, or that I'm not constantly thinking about self control around you."

I curled up tighter into him, tangling my legs with his, "You know I don't resent it right? It's just going to be a little bit hard for awhile."

"I'm glad that you don't, but I'm still afraid that 10 years down the road you will."

"I guess I'll just have to prove it to you."

"What about 50 years?"

"I can bet that 50 years down the road we'll have destroyed plenty more pieces of furniture. Maybe even a few houses," I giggled and moved up straddling his hips.

"Sounds fun," he smirked and pulled my lips to his.

"Lots of fun," I whispered against his lips as his fingers ran up and down my bare back slowly with the music from my player still went downstairs.

"By the way," He breathed, "you're dancing is beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled kissing his shoulder and I have a feeling that he got that it was for more than the compliment as his hands moved under the sheets to my hips. "I think we've got a bit more time before they get home," I smirked and brought my hands up to his chest, running my fingernails over his chest.

"God, I love you," He growled and before I knew it I was on my back.

oOo

"How was the dancing?" Alice asked as Emmett and I walked down the stairs in the morning.

"It was fantastic actually," I smiled.

"Oh good because we got you a gift," She gave a huge smile and grabbed my hand racing into the music room.

"Alice…" I laughed and then caught sight of the massive mirror against the whole wall until the door that lead to the kitchen along with a top notch stereo system to the side.

"We thought since you found something you're interested in we should give you somewhere to practice." I looked over at her smiling.

"We all have our specific talents," Esme walked in, "and have somewhere to do them, now granted you'll have to share the space with Edward." I looked over to the piano which was still sitting in the corner.

"Thank you so much," I grinned and walked over hugging both of them. "I love it."

"We're glad," Esme smiled and kissed my forehead, "I'm so glad to have another daughter."

"And I'm glad to have another mother," I smiled and pulled her in for another hug.

"Come on we've got to get this cabin finished," Alice smiled.

"What did you guys get done yesterday?" I asked.

"We've gotten all of the blueprints done now I think we should begin working on the bedroom today." Esme gave a huge smile.

"Bella really liked the white room on Isle Esme," Alice added.

"So I'm guessing we're making a miniature?" I smirked and they nodded. "Well let's get on it."

oOo

"Emmett," I scolded looking back after he'd slapped my butt.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself," He smirked looking over my body.

"Pleaseeeee not today," Devan complained as we worked on the cottage.

Bella and Edward had been gone for about 17 days and we were making tons of progress on the cottage. It was pretty fantastic, if I do say so myself.

"Alice?" Rose asked and I looked over at my pretty much adoptive sister to see an alarmed look on her face. Quickly she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

Curious I walked over as she dialed once more.

"Hi, Alice," Bella answered in a sort of shaky tone.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Um. Is Carlisle there?" Carlisle observing the whole thing raced over as Alice continued talking.

"He is. What's the problem?"

"I'm not…one hundred percent…sure…"

"Is Edward all right?" She asked still clearly worried about something. "Why didn't he pick up the phone?"

"I'm not sure."

"Bella, what's going on? I just saw…"

"What did you see?"

She hesitated and Carlisle held out his hand, "Here's Carlisle," she handed him the phone.

'What is going on?' I questioned and she just looked even more confused.

"Bella, it's Carlisle. What's going on?"

"I," she stopped. "I'm a little worried about Edward…Can vampires go into shock?"

"Has he been harmed?" Carlisle asked urgently and I strained forward just like everyone else.

"No, no, just taken by surprise."

"I don't understand, Bella."

"I think…well, I think that…maybe…I might be…" You could audibly hear her take a breath over the phone. "Pregnant."

'What?' I echoed into Edwards head or tried to I didn't know if he got it and all of us stood around shocked.

"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" Carlisle asked totally calm.

"Sixteen days before the wedding," Bella answered.

"How do you feel?'

"Weird, this is going to sound crazy, look, I know it's way too early for any of this. Maybe I am crazy. But I'm having bizarre dreams and eating all the time and crying and throwing up and…and…I swear something moved inside me just now."

'What!' I screamed into his mind now.

"Um, I think Edward wants to talk to you." Bella said.

"Put him on," Carlisle had lost some of his calm demeanor.

"Is it possible?" he whispered

"Well there have been legends about this for a long time, but I've never seen anything like it happen. It certainly sounds like she's pregnant, though I'm not certain about the baby."

"And Bella?" Edward responded.

"In the stories they never tell of the mother surviving, I suggest you get her here soon."

"Yes. Yes, I will." Quickly Carlisle pulled the phone back from his ear and it was totally silent except for the limited amount of wildlife which had returned.


	3. Chapter 3

_How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

_Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Your Guardian Angel_

It had been horrible over the last weeks. We all raced to the airport which was a little weird for Rose to do but I thought maybe she had actually developed some true strong feelings for Bella. Then when they finally emerged I first noticed Edwards face, pained, scared…then I watched as Bella ran to Rose's arms.

So throughout the week I watched as the family was torn apart over the issue, Devan backed Rose up purely because they were together so Edward and Carlisle weren't allowed to do anything. Especially when Esme joined their side and Carlisle couldn't do anything.

I watched as this thing drained Bella…as her bones started jutting out of her skin more and more. How her skin drained of color, she was dying and this thing was causing it.

'Jacob's coming,' I whispered into all their heads using my increased hearing. They'd hear his motorcycle in a few seconds but I thought it better to warn them sooner. Quietly, Carlisle drifted out of the room a few minutes later to head him off.

"Hello, Jacob," He answered the door and I saw the drained Bella's eyes lift. "How are you?"

"I heard Bella made it back alive," Jacob responded with venom in his voice.

"Er, Jacob, it's not really the best time. Could we do this later?"

"Let him in," Bella croaked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rose cooed and I felt the need to glare. She was allowing this whole thing to happen.

"Why not? Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What's the point?" No one felt the need to argue, it would only strain her more. "Come in, please, Jacob." She called.

Frowning I folded even more into Emmett's side as we all stood around the couch. He tightened his arm around my waist as Jacob walked into the room. His expression hard until his eyes landed on Edward. Poor Edward, I couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. The pain written on his face was something I couldn't even imagine.

My eyes flicked back to Bella as Rose hovered protectively over her like she had been doing since the airport. Bella's eyes flicked up to her urgently and Rose raised the bucket as I turned away burying my face in Emmett's chest, knowing what was about to come. It had happened so many times before already, she couldn't keep anything down.

"Sorry about that," She whispered wiping her mouth.

I heard Jacob take a few steps forward and Rose hissed at him just like she did with most of us.

"Rose, don't," She whispered. "It's fine."

I watched as his expression changed from anger and he dropped to his knees opposite of Edward. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Ignoring the questions Bella gave a weak smile, "I'm so glad you came to see me today, Jacob."

"What is it, Bella?" He asked.

She looked around at us and I avoided eye contact turning my eyes down. "Help me up, Rose?" She asked and glared up at Jacob knowing that this was an unnecessary strain on her. "Please, Rose."

Carefully Rose started pushing her up, "No," Jacob whispered. "Don't get up…"

"I'm answering your question," She snapped.

I watched as the realization of what was happening crossed his face looking down at Bella's swollen stomach. Normally when you think of pregnant women you think of that glow, with Bella it was sickening how that thing was sucking the glow she once had out of her.

One of Jacob's thoughts must have triggered Edward because suddenly he looked up, "Outside, Jacob," he snarled.

"Let's do this," Jacob said and I felt Emmett leave my side going up to defend his brother. Jacob's eyes scanned over Esme, Alice and I standing back and regret flashed over his features.

"No," Bella gasped and stumbled forward clutching at Edwards arm.

"I just need to talk to him, Bella," Edward explained. "Don't strain yourself. Please rest. We'll both be back in just a few minutes."

"Behave," she warned. "And then come back."

Frowning I dropped back against the wall beside Alice and slid down onto the floor as Edward explained everything to Jacob just outside the door so Bella couldn't hear.

"…The moment Bella's heart stops beating, I will be begging for you to kill me." Edward said and I curled up placing my chin on my knees listening.

"You won't have to beg long," Jacob replied cocky.

"I'm very much counting on that."

"Then we have a deal."

"We have a deal," Jacob agreed and I tipped my head down knowing that this was going to be the end.

I didn't look up as they came back in knowing what Edward had asked Jacob, but we had all figured it. Once Bella was gone Edward couldn't possibly live for much longer, he had proven that last year. As for the other thing well it wasn't really our business to comment on it and decided to push it to the back of our minds as we did with most of the other private conversations in the house.

"We're going to let Jacob and Bella speak privately," Edward said in the same robotic voice he'd been using since Bella's plan kicked into action.

"Over my pile of ashes," Rose hissed.

"Bella, Jacob wants' to talk to you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?"

She looked between them all confused, "Rose, it's fine. Jake's not going to hurt us. Go with Edward."

"It might be a trick," Rose warned, eyeing Edward and Carlisle suspiciously.

"I don't see how," Bella said.

"Carlisle and I will always be in your sight, Rosalie," Edward said. "We're the ones she's afraid of."

"No," Bella whispered catching what Edward said. "No, Edward. I'm not…"

"I didn't mean it that way," He forced a smile. "Bella I'm fine. Don't worry about me." There was a silent pause as Edward looked down at Bella. "Everyone," he motioned to the door. "Please."

I got up and moved behind Alice and quickly headed outside to the edge of the river. Sighing I rolled up my pant legs and put my feet in the water loving the feeling of the water running over my skin: like silk running in layers, just smoothing over the silky granite.

I heard Emmett coming up behind me but didn't turn around as he joined me on my rock sitting down behind me. "How are you handling this?"

"Honestly?" I whispered and felt him nod as he placed his head beside mine wrapping his arms around my waist. "I feel horrible. She's going to die Emmett," I whispered.

He didn't say anything knowing that I was right, he just placed a soft kiss on my temple.

I heard Jacob come out of the house and in an instant he was gone phasing. Edward's plan hadn't worked of course, but that slim percentage had seemed so big a second ago.

oOo

"Something's going on," Edward said looking puzzled and he moved out to the porch. "Seth and Jacob are headed this way."

Quickly Jasper, Emmet and Devan moved outside to his sides.

"Jacob? Seth? What's going on?" He asked and we all moved to the window watching as the wolves emerged from the woods.

Suddenly Edward let out a low hiss and leapt off the porch. "They want to kill Bella," He snarled and the boys all leapt off snarling at the two wolves.

"Dev, Em, Jazz, not them! The others. The pack is coming."

"What's their problem?" Emmett demanded.

"The same one as mine," Edward hissed. "But they have their own plan to handle it. Get the others. Call Carlisle! He and Esme have to get back here now."

Alice and I headed out onto the porch leaving Bella with Rose.

"They aren't far," Edward said and I let out an uneasy breath.

"Will you be in danger, Seth?" He asked reading someone's mind.

I raced to Emmett's side as Alice went to Jasper.

"This isn't the first time I've owed you my gratitude, Jacob," Edward whispered and I looked up at the giant russet colored wolf. "I would never have asked for this from you."

Emmett noticed me and instantly pulled me to his side as he continued to have a conversation with Carlisle on the phone, who was out hunting with Esme.

"Jacob, would you mind switching forms?" Alice asked. "I want to know what's going on."

"He needs to stay linked to Seth," Edward answer for Jacob.

"Well, then would you mind explaining to us?" I muttered.

"The pack thinks Bella's become a problem. They foresee potential danger from the…from what she's carrying. They feel it's their duty to remove that danger. Jacob and Seth disbanded for the pack to warn us. The rest are planning to attack tonight." I let out a low hiss and started scanning the trees.

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way," Emmett said. "Twenty minutes, tops."

"We should take up a defensive position," Jasper said.

"Let's get inside." Edward nodded then added an, "I will" to Jacob.

I felt Emmett grip my hand and pull me inside as I scanned the trees, 'Be careful,' I whispered into Seth's mind knowing that Jacob would hear it too before we got into the house.

Soon after we were inside Carlisle and Esme got back, we split up into groups each taking a side of the house to scan the area as Rose and Edward protected Bella.

Suddenly there was a loud howl and all of us visibly tensed. "It was a false alarm," Edward explained after a few minutes. "Seth was upset about something else, and he forgot we were listening for a signal. He's very young."

"Nice to have toddlers guarding the fort," Emmett grumbled, still sour about the last time he had been set to guard someone and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"They've done us a great service tonight, Emmett," Carlisle scolded. "At great personal sacrifice."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just jealous. Wish I was out there."

"Seth doesn't think Sam will attack now," Edward said with his robotic voice. "Not with us forewarned, and lacking two members of the pack."

"What does Jacob think?" Carlisle asked.

"He's not as optimistic."

We all just stood there listening to Bella's labored breathing in the hospital bed she had been moved into not long ago, she had no clue what was happening. It was better that way she wouldn't get stressed and put herself in more harm.

Carlisle's doctor instincts kicked in and reached out to check up on her. "Don't touch her! You'll wake her up," Rose whispered harshly and I let out a small sigh.

"Rosalie," Carlisle murmured.

"Don't start with me, Carlisle. We let you have your way earlier, but that's all we're allowing."

Frowning, I moved up against the wall occasionally looking outside to see Jacob getting closer and closer looking inside.

Bella choked a little, her frail body jerking and both Rose and Edward moved up to care for her. As Rose reached up smoothing her hand over Bella's brow Edward let out a slight snarl and Devan immediately stepped in.

"Not tonight, Edward. We've got other things to worry about." Looking back out the window I watched as Jacob dropped back onto all fours and raced back out to the forest.

oOo

"Jacob's coming, human form," Edward muttered downstairs as Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I talked in Jasper's study.

"I'll go," Carlisle spoke softly.

"Are you alright, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Is Bella?" He forced out.

"She's…much the same as last night. Did I startle you? I'm sorry. Edward said you were coming in your human form, and I came out to greet you, as he didn't want to leave her. She's awake." Frowning I leaned my head against Emmett's shoulder as he tried to comfort me, rubbing my back.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you last night, Jacob. You don't know how much I appreciate your…compassion. I know your goal was to protect Bella, but I owe you the safety of the rest of my family as well. Edward told me what you had to do…"

"Don't mention it," Jacob muttered clearly uncomfortable.

"If you prefer."

Then was a moment of silence before Jacob spoke, "She's family to you?"

"Yes. Bella is already a daughter to me. A beloved daughter."

"But you're going to let her die." Tipping my head down I pulled my knees up into my chest wishing I could melt into the dark leather couch.

"I can imagine what you think of me for that. But I can't ignore her will. It wouldn't be right to make such a choice for her, to force her."

"Do you think there's any chance she'll make it? I mean, as a vampire and all that. She told me about…about Esme." His voice sounded broken.

"I'd say there's an even chance at this point. I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome. Her heart is working too hard now; if it should fail…there won't be anything for me to do."

"What is that thing doing to her? She was so much worse last night. I saw…the tubes and all that. Through the window."

"The fetus isn't compatible with her body. To strong, for one thing, but she could probably endure that for a while. The bigger problem is that it won't allow her to get the sustenance she needs. Her body is rejecting every form of nutrition. I'm trying to feed her intravenously, but she's just not absorbing it. Everything about her condition is accelerated. I'm watching her, and not just her, but the fetus as well…starve to death but the hour. I can't stop it and I can't slow it down. I can't figure out what it wants."

"I wish I could get a better idea of what exactly it is," Carlisle murmured. "The fetus is well protected. I haven't been able to produce an ultrasonic image. I doubt there is any way to get a needle through the amniotic sac, but Rosalie won't agree to let me try, in any case."

"A needle?" Jacob mumbled. "What good would that do?"

"The more I know about the fetus, the better I can estimate what it will be capable of. What I wouldn't give for even a little amniotic fluid. If I knew even the chromosomal count…"

"Piper," Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh sorry," I murmured and looked forward to, "yeah?"

"Did you find anything in the medieval European leagends," She questioned and I shook my head.

"Same as always," I murmured and she shook her head with a sigh. Licking over my lips, my eyes went to the floor as I for the first time as a vampire found it hard to concentrate on something when I wanted to, but finally found the conversation downstairs again.

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. It will just take a second. Please Rose?" Edward asked.

"Esme?" Rose called. "Can you mind Bella for me?" Esme went down stairs and the two went out the doors talking to Carlisle and Jacob.

"Perhaps we've been going about this the wrong way. I was listening to you and Jacob just now, and when you were speaking of what the…fetus wants, Jacob had an interesting thought. We haven't actually addressed that angle. We've been trying to get Bella what she needs. And her body is accepting it about as well as one of ours would. Perhaps we should address the need of the…fetus first. Maybe if we satisfy it, we'll be able to help her more effectively."

"I'm not following you, Edward," Carlisle said.

"This about it, Carlisle. If that creature is more vampire than human, can't you guess what it craves, what it's not getting? Jacob did."

'Blood.' I whispered into the Cullen's head as the realization struck.

"Oh," Carlisle said, surprised. "You think it is…thirsty?"

"Of course," Rose said. "Carlisle, we have all that type O negative laid aside for Bella. It's a good idea."

"Hmm. I wonder…And then, what would be the best way to administer…"

"We don't have time to be creative. I'd say we should start with the traditional way."

"Wait a minute," Jacob whispered. "Just hold on. Are you…are you talking about making Bella drink blood?"

"It was your idea, dog," Rose hissed.

"That's just…" He trailed off and I could just imagine his face.

"Monstrous? Repulsive?" Edward suggested.

"Pretty much."

"But what if it helps her?"

"What are you gonna do, shove a tube down her throat?"

"I plan to ask her what she thinks. I just wanted to run it past Carlisle first."

"If you tell her it might help the baby, she'll be willing to do anything. Even if we do have to feed them through a tube." There was a pause until Rose got impatient, "Well, we don't have time to sit around discussing this. What do you think, Carlisle? Can we try?"

"We'll ask Bella," Carlisle said and all four of us were quickly to our feet and down stairs to meet them.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded barely above a whisper as we all came into the room.

"Jacob had an idea that might help you," Carlisle said. "It won't be…pleasant, but…"

"But it will help the baby," Rose interrupted and I held back my glare at her. "We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe."

Bella tried to cough out a chuckle, "Not pleasant? Gosh, that'll be such a change."

Edward stepped around Rose taking her hand, "Bella, love, we're going to ask you to do something monstrous, repulsive."

"How bad?" she took in a shaky breath.

"We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than yours. We think it's thirsty." Carlisle stepped forward.

"Oh," she blinked then it sunk in, "oh."

"Your condition, both of your conditions, are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test the theory."

"I've got to drink it," she whispered. "I can do that. Practice for the future, right? So, who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?" Bella whispered but when no one responded she looked a bit worried. "What?"

"It will be a more effective test if we don't cut corners, Bella," Carlisle said.

"If the fetus is craving blood, it's not craving animal blood." Edward explained.

"It won't make a difference to you, Bella. Don't think about it," Rose encouraged.

Her eyes widened and then flickered to Jacob, "Who?"

"I'm not here as a donor, Bells," He grumbled. "'Sides, its human blood that thing's after, and I don't think mine applies…"

"We have blood on hand," Rose clarified. "For you, just in case. Don't worry about anything at all. It's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better."

"Well," she croaked. "I'm starving, so I'll bet he is, too. Let's go for it. My first vampire act."


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as Carlisle and Rose were off, "Are you going to be alright?" Emmett whispered to me and I have to admit I was wondering the same thing.

"I'll leave if it's too much," I whispered and saw Jacob's eyes flick to my amber ones.

"Not clear," Edward called to Rose, talking about the cup I'm guessing.

"This was your idea?" Bella asked Jacob.

"Don't blame me for this one. Your vampire was just picking snide comments out of my head."

She smiled slightly, "I didn't expect to see you again."

"Yeah, me, either," Jacob said.

"Edward told me what you had to do. I'm sorry." Bella said.

"S'okay. It was probably only a matter of time till I snapped over something Sam wanted me to do."

"And Seth," she whispered.

"He's actually happy to help."

"I hate causing you trouble." She gave a some sigh, "It guess that's nothing new, is it?"

"No, not really."

"You don't have to stay and watch this," She spoke and probably hadn't even heard her own voice it was so soft.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go. The wolf thing is a lot less appealing since Leah joined up."

"Leah," she gasped.

"You didn't tell her?" He asked Edward who just shrugged.

"Why?" Bella asked Jacob.

"To keep an eye on Seth."

"But Leah hates us," she whispered.

"Leah's not going to bug anyone. She's in my pack, so she follows my lead."

He must hate that.

"You're scared of Leah, but you're best buds with the psychopath blonde?" He said and for the first time in days I felt a smile quirk on my lips as Rose hissed from upstairs.

"Don't," Bella frowned. "Rose…understands."

"Yeah," he grunted. "She understands that you're gonna die and she doesn't care, s'long as she gets her mutant spawn out of the deal."

"Stop being a jerk, Jacob."

"You say that like its possible," He responded, and again I smiled softly.

Just then Carlisle walked into the room with a white cup and my throat erupted in fire. Instantly, my breathing shut off and I took a step back as eyes tentatively looked at me.

"I'm good," I whispered using up part of my air supply. Trying to block out the feeling I concentrated on what was happening.

"No, that's not it." Bella said as Edward offered to find a different way. "It's just that it…It smells good."

"That's a good thing," Rose said. "That means we're on the right track. Give it a try."

A soft moan escaped her lips and both Edward and Jacob stepped forward. "Bella, love…" Edward said touching her face.

"I'm okay," she whispered. "It tastes good, too."

"That's good," Rose repeated excitedly. "A good sign."

"How's your stomach?" Carlisle asked and I focused in on the dark red color filling the straw igniting the fire in my throat even more. "Do you feel nauseated?"

"No, I don't feel sick," she whispered. "There's a first, eh?" She joked.

"Excellent," Rose beamed.

"I think it's a bit early for that, Rose," Carlisle murmured.

I watched as she gulped down another mouthful, the red tints her lips and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to run out making her feel bad like she most likely would. Then I saw the blood rise up the straw again.

"Sorry," I murmured and raced outside, feeling eyes on me once more. Once I had closed the door firmly I took in a big gulp of air and gripped onto the railing.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked.

"It was just a little hard on her," Edward murmured and I heard Jacob snort.

"Watch it, Dog," Emmett growled.

"That's not fair," Edward defended me calmly after, probably, hearing a thought. "She's brand new she shouldn't even be able to stay around Bella let alone a cup full of human blood."

Sighing I swung up onto the railing. Soon Emmett was opening the door, stepping up behind me.

"Here I brought this out for you," He handed my new iPod over along with the earbuds. This was one of my techniques to calm down the thirst. The music would take my mind off it. "You're doing fantastically Piper, remember that."

"It's kind of hard to," I mumbled and as he leaned down to kiss my temple.

"She's already doing much better can you hear her heart?"

"Yes," I nodded a small smile on my face. There we stayed in our usual position I had my music in playing softly so I could still hear other things when Seth and Leah let out a howl. I watched as Jacob went out jumping off the porch shredding his shorts as he phased.

'I bet that was his last pair of shorts,' I thought to Emmett and felt him nod, but tense from the warning howls.

A couple minutes later I walked inside but just didn't look at the cup Bella was holding and walked up the stairs grabbing some of Emmett's clothes before walking back down and putting them on the porch.

Then I walked past all of them, again not looking anywhere but straight ahead as I moved into the dance studio and piano room. Edward's piano was still in the corner and he didn't seem to mind that I had moved it there, but most likely hadn't even notice. I put my iPod on the dock and flipped on the music finding 'The Meadow' ( watch?v=VKnflvBjUwo) then turned the volume down low enough that I could still hear it but Bella wouldn't.

Walking into the middle of the room I closed my eyes and started on the routine I'd been perfecting over the past couple days.

Then I heard the rushing footsteps and ran into the other room just as Jacob was entering.

"Give me a second, Carlisle," Bella panted curling over with a pained expression.

"Bella," Carlisle warned anxiously, "I heard something crack. I need to take a look."

"Pretty sure…it was a rib. Ow. Yep. Right here." She pointed.

"I need to take and X-ray. There might be splinters. We don't want it to punctured anything."

"Okay," she took in a deep breath.

I watched as Jacob stood there about to drop, "Go to sleep Jake," I whispered and his eyes turned to me.

"Sorry about earlier," He frowned I'm guessing talking about the snort.

"Well like you said it's hard for you not to be a jerk." I mumbled and was about to turn around when he spoke.

"Thanks for the clothes, I figured it was Edward but he said it was you."

"I saw you when you phased," I shrugged and watched him sink down to the floor as Alice came down the stairs. She wasn't exactly liking the thing either since it was blocking her vision of Bella.

"Do you want a pillow?" She asked him.

"No," He mumbled.

"That doesn't look comfortable," She responded.

"S'not."

"Why don't you move, then?"

"Tired. Why aren't you upstairs with the rest of them?" He shot back.

"Headache," she sighed.

"Vampires get headaches?" He asked looking between us.

"Not the normal ones." She answered.

"So how come you two are never with Bella anymore?" He asked her. "Thought you three were like this." He twisted his fingers together.

"The blood," I murmured and unlike last time he gave a halfway understanding look.

"And like I said," She went to sit down beside him, "headache."

"Bella's giving you a headache?" He asked not understanding her.

"The…fetus is," I sighed, "she can't see it so it's messing with Bella in her visions. She can't see the fetus like she can't see you and since it's in Bella she's blurry, fuzzy."

"Yeah," She nodded keeping her eyes closed, "The…fetus is too much a part of her future. When she first decided…when she knew she wanted it, she blurred right out of my sight. Scared me to death." Frowning I went over and sat down beside her. "I have to admit, it's a relief having you close by, in spite of the wet-dog smell. Everything goes away. Like having my eyes closed. It numbs the headache."

"Happy to be of service, ma'am," Jacob mumbled.

"I wonder what it has in common with you…why you're the same that way."

I saw anger rise to his features, "I have not in common with that life-sucker."

"Well, there's something there." Slowly the anger ebbed. "You don't mind if I sit here by you, do you?" She asked.

"Guess not. Stinks anyway." He sighed and I gave Alice a small smile before going back to dancing.

oOo

That morning since I was the best cook in the house I prepared breakfast for the wolves and Bella, though I doubted the Leah or Jacob would accept it.

"Thank's Piper," Seth smiled and took his heaping plate.

"Welcome," I smiled before heading back into the makeshift studio.

I'd be messing around for about an hour before Carlisle and Jacob's voices interrupted my concentration.

"Speaking of hunting," Carlisle began. "That's going to be an issue for my family, especially Piper that's why she's spending so much time away from everyone. I understand that our previous truce is inoperative at the moment, so I wanted your advice. Will Sam be hunting for us outside of the perimeter you've created? We don't want to take a chance with hurting any of your family, or losing any of ours. If you were in our shoes, how would you proceed?"

"It's a risk. Sam's calmed down some, but I'm pretty sure that in his head, the treaty is void. As long as he thinks the tribe, or any other human, is in real danger, he's not going to ask questions first, if you know what I mean. But, with all that, his priority is going to be La Push. There really aren't enough of them to keep a decent watch on the people while putting out hunting parties big enough to do much damage. I'd bet he's keeping it close to home. So I guess I'd say, go out together, just incase. And probably you should go in the day, 'cause we'd be expecting night. Traditional vampire stuff. You're fast, go over the mountains and hunt far enough away that there's no chance he'd send anyone that far from home."

"And leave Bella behind, unprotected?"

"What are we, chopped liver?"

I smiled softly.

"Jacob, you can't fight against your brothers."

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard, but if they were really coming to kill her, I would be able to stop them."

"No, I didn't mean that you would be incapable. But that it would be very wrong. I can't have that on my conscience."

"It wouldn't be on yours, Doc. It would be on mine. And I can take it."

"No, Jacob. We will make sure that our actions don't make that a necessity. We'll go five at a time. That's probably the best we can do."

"I don't know, Doc. Dividing isn't the best strategy."

After some discussion of strategies I blocked it out until Bella mentioned me.

"Where's Piper?" she whispered.

"Dancing," Emmett answered, I'm guessing that's who she'd asked.

"She dances?" Bella sounded a bit excited.

"She needed to find something to entertain herself." He replied.

"Can I see?"

'No blood.' I called to them.

"Maybe later," Edward soothed and I could imagine the pout on her face.

oOo

"If you think so. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Piper, and I will go. Then Alice can take Esme, Rosalie, Edward, and Devan."

Immediately I raced into the room joining Jasper and Emmett as they raced down the stairs. "Thank you," Carlisle said to Jacob. Before we all headed out the door.

Quickly we all raced across the lawn and leapt over the river, Alice and I flipping over as the three boys made more practical jumps. 'I call the bear if we find one.' I told Emmett

"Of course dear," he laughed.

oOo

"We have to get home now!" Carlisle demanded as he flipped a phone shut from the conversation I hadn't heard, having been a couple miles away, and we all took off in an instant. I raced ahead of all of them flipping and jumping over obstacles, it had to be Bella. It would be the only reason to forget the blood at the blood bank and come back home.

I got there in record time and raced into the living room to see red all over the couch and floor which Esme was desperately trying to clean up. "Oh," I immediately reached up covering my nose and mouth.

Then I heard the growling and looked over to see Jacob holding a tiny baby as Rose glared at him slightly. Listening I heard three heart beats, Jacob's strong and regular one, a frantic one upstairs-Edward must have changed Bella- then there was another, strong and a bit fast for a human.

"What's going on?" I questioned as the others raced in.

"Should you be in here?" Jacob questioned, I thought for my well being but I noticed him clutching the tiny baby.

"She's fine," Alice defended and Emmett took my hand.

"I've fed," I whispered a little hurt. "Is it a boy or girl?" I turned my attention to Rose.

"A girl, Renesmee."

"Nessie," Jacob said looking down at the little girl like it was his whole world. It reminded me of someone…Sam and Emily.

"Oh my god," I felt a bubble of laughter come out of my throat. "You didn't…" He looked back up at me and I couldn't help but laugh more, "you imprinted on her."

Rose let out an aggravated growl but didn't leave their side.

"She's gonna be pissed." I took a couple steps forward and looked down at the little girl. "Wait when…"

"Just a couple hours ago," Rose answered.

"But…" I looked down confused at the baby who looked at least a couple days old and she looked back up at me. As if reading my mind Jacob sighed and released her into my arms, "Hello, Renesmee." She looked up at me and I brushed the back of my finger over her flushed cheeks. "You're like a perfect split of your mom and dad."

Suddenly her tiny hand rose up and I looked up at Rose bewildered, "She wants to tell you something. Let her touch your cheek."

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows but leaned down suddenly a memory of Bella, pale, sweaty and bloodied, flashed in my mind and I jerked back. "So that's what that feels like." I murmured and Rose, Alice and Jasper chuckled. "She's upstairs, you'll see her in a few days."

I felt Rose and Jacob growing impatient wanting to hold her again, smiling I held her out and both stepped forward. "It's my turn," Rose snapped and Jacob snarled. Taking a step back I ran into Emmett's chest.

"My turn," Em spoke and took the small baby out of my arms, holding his niece. He didn't get to hold her much longer before Rose moved forward and took her. Then we all settled into a silence as we waited.

I sat down at the computer, waiting for the blood to be cleaned up in the other room as Emmett leaned down kissing my lips softly before walking over and watching the Mariner's game with Jasper and Alice.

Over the days I went to check on Bella and saw how Emmett must have looked as I turned. We constantly had to step in between Rose and Jacob each trying to fight over little Nessie, who wasn't as little as she should have been. She constantly grew, her hair getting longer, Carlisle was measuring her throughout the day each measurement different. It was scaring us all a bit.

"Ah, it's almost over," I heard Carlisle say as I played on the floor with Nessie.

'Your mama's almost here,' I smiled and she raised up her hand to my cheek asking when, 'Soon.'

"I hate that," Jacob growled and I turned sticking my tongue out at him. "Can't you just talk out loud."

'What's the point?' I thought just to annoy him and Nessie touched my cheek, telling me not to bug him in her way.

"Alright," I whispered to her as Alice came down the stairs.

"Rose," She said and she stayed with Nessie while the rest of us came up stairs. Emmett, and Jasper stepped in front of all of us protectively as Bella's heart hammered against her ribcage. I remembered that, that was the worst part, that's when it felt as though you're heart was going to explode.

Then everything stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful

_One Direction- What Makes You Beautiful_

Her eyes flew open unlike mine had, and Emmett and Jasper tensed blocking our view. Timidly I peeked around Emmett

Suddenly she let out a growl and flipped off the table and into a crouch prompting Emmett to push me back as he, Devan, and Jasper took a defensive stance. Standing up on my toes I look around his shoulder as Alice peeked under Jasper's arm.

Cautiously Edward reached across the table as she took everything in.

"Bella?" He asked low, calm. "Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right Everything is fine." He reached up cupping her cheek and I remembered that with Emmett. The realization that it wasn't just thirst there; maybe that's when you aren't expecting it.

We all waited for something and watched as she launched forward into a hug, "Um…carefully, Bella. Ow." Edward shifted away and my smile grew.

"Oops," she mouthed

"Don't panic, love," Edward smiled. "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment."

"I love you," She said her voice ringing out like a bell.

"As I love you," Edward responded and leaned in kissing her, but not just any kiss. You should never kiss someone that way when others were around especially your family.

I moved back down so Emmett blocked my view until he cleared his throat.

"You've been holding out on me," Bella narrowed her eyes up at Edward.

"It was sort of necessary at the time," He laughed. "Now it's your turn not to break me."

Carlisle moved forward stepping around Emmett, and Jasper shadowed his moves.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Overwhelmed. There's so much…"

"Yes, it can be quite confusing."

"But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that."

"You are quite controlled like Piper was," He mused.

"I'm not sure about that," she whispered and I remembered the mood swings, smiling.

"It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time. Tell me, what do you remember of the transformation process?"

"Everything was…very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe…" She looked up at Edward frightened.

"Renesmee is healthy and well. What do you remember after that?"

"It's hard to remember. It was so dark before. And then…I opened my eyes and I could see everything."

"Amazing," Carlisle breathed. "I want you to think, to tell me everything you remember," he pressed and pain crossed her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella, Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait."

"Let's hunt, Bella." Edward tugged on her hand. "It's quite easy, love. Instinctual, don't worry, I'll show you." He explained as an alarmed expression crossed her face. "I was under the impression that you'd always wanted to see me hunt." He smiled and she let out a short laugh. "Shall we?" he asked.

"I'm fine," She said. "Wait. First."

"Yes?" Carlisle questioned.

"I want to see her. Renesmee." We all tensed slightly, "What?" She demanded.

"Bella, that's not really a good idea. She's half human, love. Her heart beats, and blood runs in her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control…You don't want to put her in danger, do you?"

"Where is she? Is Rosalie with her?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Wait, what about Jacob? And Charlie? Tell me everything that I missed. How long was I…unconscious?" She rushed out as Edward and Carlisle shared a glance while I slow got a smile at the mention of Jacob. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing has changed much; actually, you were only unaware for just over two days. It was very fast, as these things go. Edward did an excellent job. Quite innovative, the venom injection straight to your heart was his idea." He smiled proudly, "Jacob is still here, and Charlie still believes that you are sick. He thinks you're in Atlanta right now, undergoing tests at the CDC. We gave him a bad number, and he's frustrated. He's been speaking to Esme."

"I should call him…" She murmured and I felt something shoot through my body that verged on jealousy, causing Jasper to look back at me. Quickly, I got it under control and turned back to the couple. "Hold on…Jacob is still here." I pinched my lips together to hold in the laugh as Jacob stopped moving down stairs.

"Bella," Edward interrupted her thoughts. "There's much to discuss, but we should take care of you first. You have to be in pain…"

"But Jacob…"

"We have all the time in the world for explanations, love," he reminded.

"Okay," she consented.

"Wait, wait, wait," I stopped them with Alice. "You promised we could be there the first time."

"What if you run past something reflective?" Alice added.

Edward frowned at us.

"It will only take a second!" Alice darted out of the room for a mirror.

"What are you talking about," She asked me but Alice was already carrying in the large full length mirror.

"Edward gave us grief for not getting you to a mirror before the wedding," I smiled.

"I'm not going to be chewed out again." Alice frowned.

"Chewed out?" Edward asked.

"Maybe I'm overstating things," she murmured as we turned the mirror to her.

"And maybe this has solely to do with both your own voyeuristic gratification," he counter and I smirked at him.

I watched as her face turned to one of wonder then pure horror catching her eyes.

"The eyes?" she whispered. "How long?"

"They'll darken up in a few months, like Piper's." I saw her eyed flicked to my amber ones. "Animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood."

"Months?" She stressed.

"It gets easier," I whispered as she continued looking in the mirror.

I watched her emotions flicker and Jasper stepped forward but assured him and I watched him let out a sigh. He didn't like that Bella and I could control our emotions while he still had difficulty, but I don't think he realized that we didn't have to go through what he did as a newborn. We don't have the opportunity to act different.

"What do you think?" Alice asked, impatience working its way in.

"I'm not sure," She said. She in fact was very beautiful, her long straight hair, her pale skin, she looked like Bella to me, but I understood. You wake up with such a drastic change it's hard to see yourself.

Edward let out a sigh and she turned to him, "Disappointed?" she asked.

"Yes," He laughed and I let out hiss as Alice snarled. "I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is more similar to my own. And here I am, as frustrated as ever, wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head."

"Oh well, I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty." She joked.

"Bella, you have never been merely pretty." He growled into her ear. "All right, all right," he said.

"What?"

"You're making Jasper more edgy by the second. He'll relax a little when you've hunted."

"Okay. Let's hunt," She agreed and he led her to the window. "The window?"

"It's the most convenient exit. If you're frightened, I can carry you."

"We have all eternity, and you're worried about the time it would take to walk to the back door?"

"Renesmee and Jacob are downstairs…"

"Oh. Is Renesmee…okay…with Jacob there?" She asked and I had to turn my head so she wouldn't see my restrained smile. "He doesn't like her much." At that I pinched my lips to hold in the laugh together and caught it as Emmett's let a little chuckle escape.

"Trust me, she's perfectly safe. I know exactly what Jacob is thinking," Edward replied tightly.

"Of course," she murmured.

"Stalling?" he challenged.

"A little. I don't know how…"

"Watch me," Edward guided and stepped out Bella stepped up analyzing everything before doing it herself. Alice and I stepped forward.

"Right. Easy."

"Bella?" Edward smiled.

"Yes?"

"That was quite graceful…even for a vampire." He said honestly.

"Thank you," She said taking off the shoes Alice had supplied.

"Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance," Alice grumbled next to me and I let out a tiny giggle.

Next they came to the river and I remembered being wary about that. "Are we swimming?" She asked.

"And ruin your pretty dress? No. We're jumping."

"You first."

Edward jumped over putting in a little flip at the end.

"Show-off," She muttered and I giggled softly.

She stepped back about 5 paces, sure to overshoot it and stepped forward sending the distinct sound of ripped satin back and I saw Alice grimace. Seconds later there was more ripping and Alice let out a frustrated groan gritting her teeth. I stepped back from the window laughing along with Emmett, Devan, and Jacob as we moved down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by_

_Train-Drive By_

"What is it?" Rose asked as Nessie raised her chubby fist up to touch her neck. "Yes, you'll see her soon."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jacob frowned. "I mean it will be dangerous to let Bella around her right now, right?"

"I don't think it will be that bad," I murmured.

"Well, I would rather not risk it," He growled and I hissed right back.

"Why don't we just test it with you then," Rose offered as a joke. Well I think it was a joke, it might not have been.

"I'm fine with that," Jacob nodded, though not surprisingly. Nothing was surprising with him when it came to Nessie anymore. "I'll meet them out there and see how she reacts to me."

"I don't see how that is going to work, you smell horrible," I commented but shrugged moving to the couch.

"Speaks for yourself," He smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You two," Alice groaned but had a slight smile.

"What?" We both asked together and laughed. Suddenly I was reminded of a fuzzy memory; it hadn't even been a year ago when Mike Newton asked if we were dating.

'You remember when Mike thought we were dating?' I asked him.

"God that idiot…" He trailed off laughing with me as the others ignored it used to the one sided conversations with Edward.

"You're on," I motioned outside where I could hear Bella and Edward coming.

Straightening his back he moved out to the tree line and we all watched from the window as Seth and Leah raced around to where he was going.

"Carefully, Jacob," Edward said and Leah snarled. "Maybe this isn't the best way…"

"You think it would be better to let her near the baby first?" Jacob interrupted. "It's safer to see how Bella does with me. I heal fast."

"It's your neck, I guess." Edward shrugged after a few seconds hesitation and Leah's growl ripped through the area.

"I gotta say it, Bells. You're a freak show."

"Watch yourself, mongrel." Edward growled.

"No, he's right. The eyes are really something, aren't they?" Bella spoke.

"Super-creepy. But it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Gee, thanks for the amazing compliment!" She joked.

"You know what I mean. You still look like you, sort of. Maybe it's not the look so much as …you are Bella. I didn't think it would feel like you were still here. Anyway, I guess I'll get used to the eyes soon enough."

"You will?" She asked confused and I let out a giggle leaning back into Emmett's arms.

'She's gonna be pissed.' I thought to him.

"Totally," he chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

"Thanks, I didn't know if you'd be able to keep it from her, promise or not. Usually, you just give her everything she wants." Jacob said.

"Maybe I'm hoping she'll get irritated and rip your head off," Edward muttered causing Jacob to snort.

"What's going on? Are you two keeping secrets from me?" Bella demanded.

"I'll explain later," Jacob said. "First, let's get this show in the road."

Seth whined in protest as they slide out from the trees.

"Cool it, guys," Jacob said. "Stay out of this." He moved closer to her, "C'mon, Bells. Do your worst."

Leah growled.

"I'm getting older here, Bella." Jacob teased. "Okay, not technically, but you get the idea. Go on, take a whiff."

"Hold on to me," She said and Edward tightened his hold.

"Huh. I can see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob." She said and I burst out laughing.

"Look who's talking," He said.

"Okay, so I passed, right?" Bella asked. "Now are you going to tell me what this big secret is?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about this second…" Jacob put it off and I giggled along with Emmett's chuckle.

Jacob rushed in taking his spot beside Rose who was holding Nessie, I moved beside Alice, Esme, and Carlisle as the boys moved forward. I smiled as Bella came in and her attention went immediately to the little girl reaching out for her.

"I was out just two days?" Bella gasped and I could see why. Nessie looked months old.

"Yes, that's her." Rose answered Nessie's question from her thoughts.

Bella moved forward and instantly everyone moved to block her except Alice and I.

"Oh, Give her some credit," she scolded. "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too."

"I'm okay," she promised but hesitated. "Keep close, though, just in case."

"Guys, let us through. Bella's got this." Edward assured them.

"Edward, the risk," Jasper said.

"Minimal. Listen, Jasper, on the hunt she caught the scent of some hikers who were in the wrong place as the wrong time…" I frowned hoping there was a different ending than everyone had expected.

"Edward!" Carlisle chastised. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

"I know, Carlisle, I know. I was just plain stupid. I should have taken the time to make sure we were in a safe zone before I set her loose."

"Edward," Bella looked embarrassed and I knew exactly how she felt.

"He's absolutely right to rebuke me, Bella. I made a huge mistake. The fact that you are stronger than anyone I've ever known doesn't change that."

"Tasteful joke, Edward." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't making a joke. I was explaining to Jasper why I know Bella can handle this. It's not my fault everyone jumped to conclusions."

"Wait," Jasper gasped. "She didn't hunt the humans?"

"She started to," Edward said. "She was entirely focused on the hunt."

"What happened?" Carlisle interrupted.

"She heard me behind her and reacted defensively. As soon as my pursuit broke her concentration, she snapped right out of it. I've never seen anything to equal her. She realized at once what was happening, and then…she held her breath and ran away."

"Wow," I was shocked knowing how hard that was and I had to be dragged away by Emmett and the pinned to the ground, before calming down when that had happened to me…and I was months old.

"Seriously?" Emmett murmured.

"He's not telling it right," She muttered. "He left out the part where I growled at him."

"Did ya get in a couple of good swipes?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"No! Of course not." She said.

"Really?" I frowned, "Not even a shove?"

"Emmett, Piper!" she protested.

"What a waste," He groaned.

"I would never." She glared and I let out a sigh which caused her glare to go to me.

"You see what I mean?" Edward punched Jasper's shoulder jokingly.

"It's not natural," He muttered.

"She could have turned on you, she's only hours old!" Esme scolded. "Oh, we should have gone with you."

"Edward," Bella said focusing her attention on Nessie again. "Please?"

"Jazz, this isn't anything you've seen before," Alice said to unmoving Jasper. "Trust me."

There was a slightly hesitation but slowly he moved out of the way.

Nessie struggled to get to Bella, this is the one thing she wanted since she was born. She got more and more irritated with Bella's slow walk. Until she let out a loud cry and everyone swarmed but I stood watching Bella.

"What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" Jacob worried.

"No, she's fine," Rose reassured him putting her in his arms. "See? She just wants Bella."

"She wants me?" She whispered.

"She been waiting for three days," I smiled as Edward went back to her side and urged her forward.

"Jake, I'm fine," She said as Jake started trembling.

Reaching up Bella cradled Nessie in her arms but Jake wouldn't let go and I was about to tear him away. Her bond with Renesmee was just as strong as his, she deserved this. Quickly, she reached up to touch Bella and as soon as her hand connected Bella let out a gasp.

"What…was…that?" Bella choked out when her hand dropped.

"What did you see?" Rose asked. "What did she show you?"

"She showed me that?" Bella whispered.

"What was it?" Jacob asked

"Um. Me. I think. But I looked terrible." Bella replied.

"It was the only memory she had of you," Edward explained. "She's letting you know that she'd made the connection, that she knows who you are."

"But how did she do that?"

"How do any of the gifts work?" Edward asked.

"It's an interesting twist," Carlisle said. "Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can."

"Interesting," Edward agreed. "I wonder…"

"It's annoying when her and Piper both do it," Devan remarked as Bella whispered to Nessie.

"Oh hush," I smirked and playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Haven't we experimented enough for one day?"Jacob asked anxious. "Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it."

"What is your problem, Jacob?" Bella demanded and Jacob moved closer.

"Just because I understand," Edward hissed, "It doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her."

"I'll help him toss you out, dog," Rose butted in. "I owe you a good kick in the gut."

Bella looked back and forth between Nessie and Jacob, taking in the way he was looking at her before it clicked, "No!" she gasped.

Quickly everyone got into place again, and Edward's arms locked around her. "Rose," Bella seethed. "Take Renesmee." Quickly she was handed over and Rose backed up. "Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me."

He hesitated. "Go stand in front of Renesmee," she suggested. He looked between them before finally letting go and Bella leaned into a crouch.

"You didn't," She snarled and I watched as Emmett pivoted in front of me protectively.

"You know it's not something I can control." He backed up towards the door.

"You stupid mutt! How could you? My baby!" Bella followed.

"It wasn't my idea, Bella!" He quickly backed up.

"I've held her all of one time, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's mine." Bella seethed.

"I can share," He pleaded.

"Pay up," Emmett said and Devan glared holding up his finger.

"How dare you imprint on my baby? Have you lost your mind?"

"It was involuntary!" He insisted. Moving forward I saw Leah and Seth flank him as they moved towards the trees, Leah snapping at her.

Bella snarled back.

"Bella, would you try and listen for just a second? Please?" Jacob begged. "Leah, back off."

"Why should I listen?" she hissed.

"Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So…now we are. It's what you wanted."

"You think you'll be part of my family as my son-in-law!" Bella screeched and Emmett laughed beside me.

"Shush," I elbowed him.

"Stop her, Edward," Esme murmured. "She'll be unhappy if she hurts him."

No one moved though. "No!" Jacob insisted. "How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!"

"That's my point!" she yelled.

"You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy, is that so bad? So different from what you want?" He shouted.

"Amazing isn't she?" Edward murmured.

"She hasn't gone for his throat even once," Carlisle agreed.

"Fine, you win this one," Emmett said and Devan smiled.

"You're going to stay away from her," Bella hissed.

"I can't do that!"

"Try." Bella gritted her teeth, "Starting now."

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? How hard it was to be apart from each other? That's gone for you now, isn't it? That was her. From the beginning. We had to be together, even then."

"Run away while you still can," Bella threatened.

"C'mon, Bells! Nessie likes me, too," he insisted and I saw her freeze.

"What…did you call her?"

"Uh oh," I breathed.

"Well," Jacob mumbled, "that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and…"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" she screeched and lunged.

Quickly we all lunged forward Edward and I getting there first, and I used my waning newborn strength to help pull Bella back as Emmett came and help me. Edward quickly got in front of her and Carlisle looked over Seth who had jumped in front of Jacob taking the hit in the shoulder, while Jacob attempted to calm Leah.

"Bella," Edward said her name and she quickly snapped out of it.


	7. Chapter 7

_You're desperate to deliver  
Anything that could give you  
A sense of reassurance  
When you look in the mirror_

Such highs and lows  
You put on quite a show  
All these highs and lows  
And you're never really sure  
What you do it for  
Well do you even want to know?  
You put on quite a show

_Gyote- Smoke and Mirrors_

We were heading back from the cottage. Alice was swinging from the trees over head as I flipped and jumped over the ground, Esme running beside me and Jasper and Emmett behind. Leaping up Alice and I flipped over the river as Esme just did a traditional leap while Emmett ran through and Jasper did a simple leap over. As I landed I saw Bella in the window with Nessie and smiled following Alice into the house.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice and I squealed as Alice handed her the key.

"No one starts counting on the actual day of birth," Bella rolled her eyes. "Your first birthday is at the year mark."

"Bella, not your vampire birthday; It's September thirteenth. Happy nineteenth birthday!" I smiled

"No. No way!" She protested. "No, this doesn't count. I stopped aging three days ago. I am eighteen forever."

"Whatever," Alice shrugged. "We're celebrating anyway, so suck it up. Are you ready to open your present?" She sang.

"Presents," Edward corrected and pulled her car key out.

"Ours first," Alice and I said.

"Mine is closer."

"But look at how she's dressed," Alice moaned.

"It has been killing her all day," I nodded. "It's clearly the priority."

"Oh, I know, I'll play you for it," Alice suggested. "Rock, paper, scissors"

Jasper and I chuckled.

"Why don't you just tell me who wins?" Edward said.

"I do." Alice beamed.

"Excellent," I agreed.

"It's probably better that I wait for morning anyway," Edward smiled. "I think it might be more fun if Jacob was awake for the big revel, don't you agree? So that someone here is able to express the right level of enthusiasm."

"Yay," Alice and I sang. "Bella, give Ness…Renesmee to Rosalie."

"Where does she usually sleep?"

"In Rose's arms. Or Jacob's. Or Esme's…You get the picture," I shrugged.

"She has never been set down in her entire life. She's going to be the most spoiled half-vampire in existence." Alice laughed.

"She is also the most un-spoiled half-vampire in existence," Rose smiled. "The beauty of being one of a kind."

"Let's go, let's go," Alice and I pushed her out the door.

"Is it outside?"

"Sort of," I smirked.

"Enjoy your gift," Rose called. "It's from all of us. Esme especially."

"Aren't you coming, too?" she looked around at everyone.

"We'll give you a chance to appreciate it alone," Rose explained. "You can tell us about it…later." I cringed not sure I wanted to.

"There's the enthusiasm I'm looking for," Alice murmured as she started walking and we crossed the river.

"C'mon, Bella," We called.

We raced through the forest until Alice paused right before the cottage came into sight. "Don't attack me," she warned and sprang getting on Bella's back.

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded.

"Making sure you can't see."

"I could take care of that without the theatrics," Edward offered.

"Yeah don't attack me either," I mumbled and took her hand leading her toward the surprise.

"You guys I…"

"Don't bother, Bella. We're doing this my way."

"Just a few seconds more, Bella. Then they'll go annoy someone else." Edward said from her side taking her other hand.

"You might me a little more appreciative," Alice frowned. "This is as much for you as it is for her."

"True. Thank you again."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay," Alice said excitedly and I stopped turning her to the right. "Okay. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," she answered.

"What do you think?" I asked softly as she looked at the cottage.

"Esme thought we might like a place of our own for a while, but she didn't want us too far away," Edward explained. "And she loves any excuse to renovate. This little place has been crumbling away out here for at least a hundred years."

"Don't you like it?" Alice's face fell when Bella didn't respond. "I mean, I'm sure we could fix it up differently, if you want. Emmett was all for adding a few thousand square feet, a second story, columns, and a tower, but Esme thought you would like it best the way it was meant to look. If she was wrong, we can get back to work. It won't take long to…"

"Shh!" Bella shut her off. "You're giving me a house for my birthday?" She looked between us.

"Us," Edward corrected. "And it's no more than a cottage. I think the word house implies more legroom."

"No knocking my house," she whispered.

"You like it," Alice beamed and she shook her head.

"Love it?" I guessed and she nodded.

"I can't wait to tell Esme!" Alice cheered

"Why didn't she come?"

"Oh, you know…they all remember how you are about presents. They didn't want to put you under too much pressure to like it."

"But of course I love it. How could I not?"

"They'll like that. Anyhoo, your closet is stocked. Use it wisely. And…I guess that's everything." I smiled.

"Aren't you going to come inside?" She asked.

"Edward knows his way around. We'll stop by…later. Call me if you can't match your clothes right." Alice answered and I winked at them before both of us tore off back towards the main house.

oOo

"Shush," Emmett laughed putting a hand over my mouth as we laid in bed.

"What I'm not the one that put another dent in the wall," I smirked leaning up and kissing his lips.

"Again, I didn't technically put a dent in the wall," He smirked running a hand over my bare back.

"Now you shush," I giggled wrapping my arms around him as I looked up in his eyes. "What?" I smiled when he didn't look away.

"Nothing I'm just admiring," He breathed reaching up and running a hand over my cheek.

Smiling I leaned up kissing his lips again, "Emmett you have to promise me something."

"What?" He whispered.

"You'll remind me of meeting you as a human, you'll tell me everything. I can already feel things slipping."

"I will," he promised and kissed my forehead, down my nose, to my lips.

"We better get up." I murmured frowning.

"I think you should compel me to get up," Emmett smirked and I rolled my eyes. He kept doing this since the wedding. He'd just drop a suggestion so I wouldn't get angry about it but it was still in the back of my mind.

"I don't want to do something wrong," I sighed getting up and walking over to the closet.

"You won't know if it's bad unless you try." He murmured instantly behind me.

"Emmett," I pleaded.

"Piper," He looked down at me. "You should know how to use it, if you do then there's a less likely chance that that someone will get hurt."

Shaking my head I slipped on some beige skinny jeans and a cropped black and beige striped, long sleeved sweater. I turned around to see Emmett frowning as he pulled on some black cargo pants.

"I just want you to reach your full potential Pip," He said before turning around and pulling out a light gray v-neck shirt.

"I don't want to make someone do something," I growled as he helped my put on my thimble necklace.

"Technically I'm a willing participant," he remarked and I rolled my eyes going down the stairs.

"He's right you know," Jasper remarked from the couch, "It would be better to test it, control it."

"What is with everyone today," I sighed and sat down on the floor with Nessie and Rose as she played with mangled silverware. Nessie reached out her hand to me and a picture of my annoyed face came into my mind as she wondered why.

'It's fine Ness,' I smiled and she seemed pleased and showed my new smile and then switched to Bella and Edward.

'I'm sure they are on their way,' I said and I felt eyes on us and looked over seeing everyone staring.

'That's rude,' I remarked into their heads.

"So is having a conversation like that we we're all here," Devan remarked.

"She just wanted to know why I was annoyed and where Bella and Edward was if you must know," I replied.

"Speaking of why you're annoyed…" Emmett started.

"Say one more thing about it and I'll throw you through the door, Dear." I said with a sweet smile so Nessie wouldn't get worried.

"Alright, alright," he sighed as Bella and Edward came to the door. Immediately Ness threw down the spoon denting the floor and pointed up at them. Giggling I watched Bella just as anxiously come in and scoop her up.

"How long has she been up?" She asked and Edward went into the kitchen for her food.

"Just a few minutes," Rose said. "We would have called you soon. She's been asking for you, demanding might be a better description. Esme sacrificed her second-best silver service to keep the little monster entertained. We didn't want to…er, bother you."

Emmett, Devan and I laughed softly as Rose looked away biting her lip trying desperately not to laugh.

"We'll get your room set up right away," She said to Nessie. "You'll like the cottage. It's magic." She looked up at Esme, "Thank you, Esme. So much. It's absolutely perfect."

"So it's still standing?" Emmett laughed. "I would've thought you two had knocked it to rubble by now. What were you doing last night? Discussing the national debt?"

Bella choosing to ignore him noticed the missing pack, "Where're the wolves today?"

"Jacob took off this morning pretty early," Rose supplied. "Seth followed him out."

"What was he so upset about?" Edward asked heading in with a cup and I averted my eyes.

"I don't know, or care," Rose grumbled. "He was watching Nessie sleep, his mouth hanging open like the moron he is, and then he just jumped to his feet without any kind of trigger, that I noticed, anyway, and stormed out. I was glad to be rid of him. The more time he spends here, the less chance there is that we'll ever get the smell out."

"Rose," Esme scolded.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. We won't be here that much longer."

"I still say we should go straight to New Hampshire and get things set up," Emmett said knowing how bad I wanted to get out of the house. "Bella's already registered at Dartmouth. Doesn't look like it will take her all that long to be able to handle school." I saw him turn to Bella with a grin. "I'm sure you'll ace your classes… apparently there's nothing interesting for you to do at night besides study."

Rolling my eyes I picked up one of pieces of silverware and chucked it at his head with excellent precision, hitting his forehead, as Edward growled loudly.

Suddenly Alice was on her feet. "What is he doing? What is that dog doing that has erased my schedule for the entire day? I can't see anything! No!" She shot Bella a pained glanced. "Look at you! You need me to show you how to use your closet."

"Yeah you can thank me for the jeans and t-shirts," I mumbled looking over her normal Bella outfit as Edward let out a snarl.

"He talked to Charlie. He thinks Charlie is following after him. Coming here. Today."

Quickly Alice blurred out of the back door and my happiness faded into an emotionless feeling.

"He told Charlie?" Bella gasped. "But…doesn't he understand? How could he do that? No!"

"Jacob's on his way now."

I let out an aggravated growl as Jacob walked through the door. "Hey, guys," He greeted, grinning.

"Rose," Bella said and wordlessly she handed her over.

"Charlie'll be here soon," Jacob said. "Just a heads-up. I assume Alice is getting you sunglasses or something?"

"You assume way too much," Bella spit out. "What. Have. You. Done?"

Jacob's smile wavered, "Blondie and Devan woke me up this morning going on and on about you all moving cross-country. Like I could let you leave. Charlie was the biggest issue there, right? Well, problem solve."

I moved to lurch forward and Emmett grabbed my arm as Bella cut in. "Do you even realize what you've done? The danger you've put him in?"

"I didn't put him in danger. Except from you. But you've got some kind of supernatural self-control, right? Not as good as mind reading, if you ask me. Much less exciting."

"That's just a theory, mongrel," Edwards snarled. "You think we should test it out on Charlie? Did you consider the physical pain you're putting Bella through, even if she can resist? Or the emotional pain if she doesn't? I suppose what happens to Bella no longer concerns you!"

"Bella will be in pain?" Jacob frowned.

"Like you've shoved a white-hot branding iron down her throat!"

"Let me go," I shouted to Emmett and pulled my arms away using all my strength and just glared at Jacob before shoving him out of the way walking to the garage.

"What…?" He murmured.

"She's supposed to be dead," Emmett reminded him. "Plus it's not exactly going to be easy seeing Bella with her father when she had to give up her parents."

Sighing I sat on the hood of my car and put my head in my hands.

"I didn't know any of that." Jacob whispered.

"Then perhaps you should have asked first," Edward growled.

"You would have stopped me."

"You should have been stopped…" I heard Emmett growl and then footsteps towards the garage as he opened the door.

"I'm trapped," I murmured.

"Why don't we wait for Charlie to get here then we can go to Olympia," He suggested walking up in front of me and held up a pair of dark sunglasses. "You're eyes aren't that noticeable anymore."

"Alright," I nodded. "But I'm driving."

"Of course dear." He smiled and leaned in as he tangled his fingers up in my hair for a loving kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._  
_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._  
_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,_  
_Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)_

_I Hope you Dance- LeeAnn Womack_

"Are you sure about this," I whispered as we sat in the car in front of the mall.

"Piper, you've been around humans for the past three months. Why are you all of a sudden worried?" He reached over touching my cheek.

"I just don't want everything to get messed up." I frowned.

"You're not going to…"He stated as I opened my mouth to protest. "And if you do start to have trouble I'm here."

"Alright," I nodded and moved to get out of the car. I threw on my leather cropped jacket I had in the back seat then slipped on my sunglasses and the flats Alice had brought out before Charlie had arrived. Emmett walked around and put his arm around my waist as we walked into the mall.

Instantly the burning erupted in my throat and I was glad I'd hunted yesterday. "How are you doing?" Emmett murmured.

"I'm fine," I smiled answering honestly. Sure it was difficult but could be pushed to the back of my mind, "You do know I'm going to torture you with shopping right?"

"I figured," He murmured but leaned down kissing my lips softly. I realized he did this purely for me, to take my mind off what was happening at home.

"Let's go in here first," I smiled pulling him into the first store I saw that looked good. Instantly I saw the sales girls eyes flick to Emmett and she got that swooned look. Smiling I pulled him over to the t-shirts. Quickly my eyes caught sight of a distressed pink Bugs Bunny shirt that had vegetarian written over the top. "I think I might get this for Bella," I giggled and he let out a laugh.

"Perfect," He smiled.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The sales girl asked.

"We're just looking," I smiled and she seemed to pull back looking at me, as I moved over to the jewelry Emmett following and in the end I ended up get the shirt for Bella, a pair of cameo earrings, one long drop pendant with a large turquoise stone and a couple bangles.

"Where to now?" He smiled grabbing the bag.

"There," I pointed to Charlotte Russe.

"Did you see her?" Some said and I got a bit worried glancing around to where the voice had come from until my eyes landed on a group of teenage boys.

"I know she was hot," one of the others commented. "She can't hear us can she?"

"Hearing," Emmett warned and slowly I turned away, but giggled as I wrapped my arm around him and he smirked down at me.

I never really noticed what Emmett did and didn't like on me, but as I asked he tended to sway more to the dark colors, and of course he liked the form fitting stuff better. He also liked to see my back, or like shirts with little cut outs or lace…he really liked lace on me for some reason. And keeping all those in mind I picked out a short dark red dress with a lace overlay and ¾ length sleeves, where the entire back was bare except for a string that tied at the top.

"Where to next?" He asked and I laughed looking for somewhere and I was a bit surprised at how enthusiastic that he was. He might have just been trying to keep me busy and it was working well but I was wondering when he would hit that wall that every guy did.

"There," I pointed and we started in Hollister. He started into going towards the Betty's side but I quickly dragged him over to the Dudes. "You need some new clothes too."

He rolled his eyes, "You know the rules."

"Of course I do," I smiled. "Plus I would never ever put you in skinny jeans, it's just wrong."

"And…" He trailed off eyeing the other things he would never wear.

"No cardigans or pinks." I giggled and picked up a crimson v-neck sweater in his size and moved around the store.

"Are you ok for a few minutes?" Emmett asked when I was somewhere in between the henleys and jeans.

"Why?" I cocked my head to the side a bit.

"I wanted to call and see how things are going," He motioned to his phone.

"Kay," I shrugged figuring that he had gotten to that wall where he couldn't take the shopping anymore. When done I walked out of the store with the four large bags of clothing and looked round as I wondered what was taking him so long.

'Where are you?' I sent into his mind.

"Right here," He whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey," I smirked, "I got you plenty of new clothes. I held up the four bags.

He just laughed and took the bags.

"Who does she think she is," A girl sneered about five feet away and I turned- without thinking- to see a group watching Emmett and I a couple feet away. "Oh my god did she hear me?"

"Well you aren't exactly discreet Brea," One said and I turned back to a smirking Emmett.

"So how are things at home?" I smiled.

"Well Charlie is having a little difficulty with it and of course Bella is but everything is working out fine. Nessie hasn't bitten him yet," He laughed.

"Well that's good," my smile faltered slightly.

"I'm sorry," He murmured and leaned in kissing my forehead.

"It's not like I can do anything about it," I brightened up. "Come on we've got a lot more stores."

oOo

I functioned with the visits from Charlie for a couple weeks, either I would go out of town with Emmett, or just go out into the forest, sometimes, and mess around. That all changed though when I was coming home from a small hunting trip alone and Charlie had made a surprise visit.

Quickly I raced up the house not even paying much attention to anything until I jumped up on the porch and the smell hit me. Panicked, I saw everyone lurch forward but he'd already seen me through the glass.

"Piper?" Charlie asked more to himself than to anyone else as he held Nessie.

Unsure of what to do I looked at Carlisle and he motioned for me to come in.

"Need to know, need to know," Charlie muttered with Sue Clearwater right by his side.

"Dad," Bella said in a soft voice, "As you can probably tell the same thing that happened to me happened to Piper."

"But I saw…" he trailed off probably imagining the burnt wreckage.

"It was to protect me," I murmured and he pulled back astonished, like the fact that I talked made it extremely real in his mind.

"Do you have a kid too?" He asked a little humor in his voice as Nessie got up and walked over to me. Bending down I picked her up and she put her hand against the back of my neck, so Charlie wouldn't get suspicious. Images of me dancing flashed across my mind.

"I'll dance later," I nodded and a bright smile came to her beautiful face. "And no, the reason why I…umm…yeah…it's different from Bella. I was kind of forced into it."

"Which is why everyone had to believe she was gone, Dad," Bella frowned, "No one can know."

"The…"He motioned to Jacob who was leaning against the wall.

"Only the Cullens, the wolves, and elders know." I frowned. "Seth actually saved me," I saw the proud smile go across Sue's face.

"Need to know," He nodded and seemed to accept that then turned back to Bella continuing their conversation as best as they could.

Nessie raised her hand again and asked if I would dance, "Alright Ness," I smiled and she wiggled to get down before going over to Edward and hopping up on his lap probably asking him to play piano as I danced.

"Of course," He whispered, "If you'll excuse me." He got up with Nessie still in his arms.

"Where are they going?" He asked looking after Nessie.

"She likes it when Piper dances especially if Edward plays the piano with her."

"Oh," He said.

"What should I play?" Edward asked. "Again?" He smiled and Nessie nodded excitedly.

We walked into the room and I took off my shoes as he sat down with her at the piano. "Ready?" He asked and Nessie shifted so she could watch.

"Whenever you are," I smiled as he started playing Bella's Lullaby.

oOo

"Yay!" She applauded as the song finished and hopped off the bench to my side, "show me how to dance Aunt Piper." She demanded and I looked at Edward. She was worrying all of us with her growth.

"How about a spin first then we'll practice more later," I smiled she was displeased but allowed it as I taught her to do a pirouette. She of course picked it up instantly and Edward watching her with a mixture of fear, amazement, and confusion on his face.

Edward and Ness stayed in the other room, Nessie spinning around as he played, while I moved into the kitchen.

"Hey babe," Emmett greeted wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his chin of my shoulder.

"Hey," I smiled turning my head slightly and kissing his lips lovingly.

"You know I think we need to get away for a weekend," He suggested out of now where.

"Where to?" I asked, puzzled, as I hopped up on the kitchen counter as he moved in between my legs.

"I was thinking somewhere on the east coast, I asked Edward and he said we could use the house he got if Bella decided to go to Dartmouth." He volunteered as I draped my arms around his neck.

"Alright," I smiled leaning in and kissing his lips again though this time he pulled me into his body. "When are we going?" I whispered against his lips.

"Next weekend." He said and I quickly remembered that it was a Monday, the first of November.

"Sounds perfect." I leaned in kissing his addictive lips again.


	9. Chapter 9

_You make a bad day better than good  
You make me feel better than I should  
You understand when I'm misunderstood  
Like no one else ever could  
And girl you show me things I never see  
If you were never there to see them with me  
And when I get a little too crazy  
You are my sanity  
And everything will be okay_

Wherever I go  
Whatever I do  
Stay by my side  
Cuz baby it's always better with you  
Girl when I'm alone  
You're where I belong  
Cuz baby it's always better with you  
Ooooh Ooooh  
Baby its always better with you

_Better With You-Kris Allen_

"Take this," Alice held up the backless lace dress I bought at the mall.

"Why," I puzzled, the rest of my suit case consisted of jeans and shirts.

"Because you might go out," she smiled and I glared at her, she knew something about this trip that I didn't and it was frustrating me.

"Annoying pixie," I mumbled and she let out a laugh.

"Love you too, Piper," She smiled and helped me zip up my bag.

Emmett and I were catching a plane to Hanover tonight to stay for a couple days. When I had asked why he just said it was for some alone time, which I was more than fine with; especially since we got to wreck Edward's house.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked as I walked down the stairs with my suitcase in hand.

"I guess," I smiled and reached over to Nessie in Bella's arms to give her a hug. "Remember to work on those moves."

"I will," she replied and placed her hand on my face showing me her spinning. Next I handed her to Emmett who tossed her up into the air and caught her before giving a hug.

Soon we were on the road going to the airport. The sun was just starting to set as we drove down the road the clouds letting some of the rays through. Looking over I saw the colors bouncing offer Emmett's skin and he looked over seeming to be watching the same thing.

"You're eyes are finally almost gold," He smiled.

"I know; I saw that the other day." I flipped down the mirror looking again.

"I guess tomorrow is your 6th month birthday," He smiled. "Half a year."

"Half a year as a vampire, and a little over 2 years with you." I grinned and he reached over taking my hand and held it up kissing the back of my hand.

oOo

"I'd never ridden in first class before," I shoved his shoulder because he was still chuckling at me from bouncing happily in the plane.

"I don't think you'll ever have a problem not acting human," He smirked as we walked out to the rental car.

"Love youuuu," I sang out hopping on his back and leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Love you too," He smiled hooking his arms under my legs while carrying the bags.

oOo

The next morning I slipped on Emmett's button up shirt as he rummaged in his suitcase for some sweat pants.

"We owe Edward a lot of furniture," I giggled looking at the broken bed and crushed tables.

"We haven't even looked downstairs," He smirked and I knew that was a lot worse.

Giggling, I headed down the stairs and looked at the ripped couch, "Oops," I smirked and ran my fingers over the rips matching them perfectly.

"That was hot," He walked up behind me smacking my butt.

"Oh I don't know," I turned around and looked up at him, "You smashing that headboard was pretty sexy."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows and instantly I was lifted up again.

"Honest," I started out saying but it turned into a moan as his tongue softly ran over my collar bone. In seconds his pants where off and there were two new dents in the wall and to wreck the room even more until the night.

"Emmett why do I have to get out of this bed again," I asked the sheet draped over my body.

"Because, I thought you might like to spend some time around people," He smiled running his hand down over my side to my hip.

"Is this why Alice told me to bring that dress?" I smiled and he nodded. "Alright," I leaned in giving him a lingering kiss. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he smiled and started getting up out of bed.

After another bought of fun in the shower we both got dressed, him in a nice pair of black pants, a dark grey button down shirt and a blazer; I had on my dark red lace dress and a pair of black pumps along with white and gunmetal cameo earrings, my thimble necklace, bear ring and a cuff bracelet.

Smiling, he leaned down giving me a sweet kiss before leading me out to the car where I instantly started taking note as we drove and tried to guess where we were going. He put his hand over my eyes as soon as we entered Albany until the very second that excited chatter and classical music started resonating in my ears. I immediately took in 'Moscow Ballet's Great Russian Nutcracker' in bright lights on the theaters entrance.

"You're taking me to the ballet?" I beamed and he nodded. "You are the most amazing boyfriend ever," I said then frowned when boyfriend didn't sound right.

"What?" He noticed the attitude change.

"Boyfriend just doesn't sound right," I shrugged and he let out a tiny chuckle.

Quickly, he found a place to park and I put on my white winter pea coat keeping up with the human façade and humans get cold in November, in New York. Emmett put his arm around me as we walked up to the entrance.

I was beginning to get used to people staring, they never usually approached though their natural instincts kicking in a telling them to stay away. I lowered my head and tucked my hair behind my ear as we made our way into the theater hiding my smirk after a man was scolded by his partner from looking at me along with hearing a group of women going together admiring Emmett.

Once inside Emmett helped me with my coat and draped it over his other arm while his other hand pressed on my lower back.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

"Very," I smiled up at him and he lead me to our seats which happened to be right in the middle of the theater a little towards the front but not too much. "Thank you," I leaned over kissing his lips softly.

"You are very welcome," He smiled

oOo

"Would you like to go for a walk in the park?" Emmett asked as we left the theater after an amazing performance.

"Sure," I smiled and felt his arm wrap around my back. The sounds of the city whirled around us but the look of the small park was peaceful. About fifteen minutes into a peacefully silent walk I heard him start playing with something in his pocket.

"Piper," He spoke in a clear gentle voice.

"Yes?" I looked up at him when he didn't continue.

"You know I love you, and will love you for all eternity." He looked down at me

"Yes." I nodded.

"I've been wondering something for a very long time, and I've been wanting to do something for a very long time." He moved in front of me taking his hand out of his pocket and I heard the slightly tingle of metal. "So Piper Worthington would you marry me?" He knelt down and held up what I'm sure was a beautiful ring but all I looked at were his eyes.

"You want to marry me?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course I do," He chuckled. "The question is do you want to marry me?"

I started off with a head nod which eventually turned into a fast nod, "Of course I do!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and hoped up picking me up in a huge hug swinging me around.

He sat me down and grabbed my left hand sliding the ring onto my finger. For the first time I got a good look at it, it was pretty large with a probably a 1.25 carat, cushion cut diamond in the middle with smaller round stones surrounding it. Along the band there were the same round stone until half way where it was just a platinum band.

"Do you like it?" Emmett asked still holding my hand.

"It's beautiful." I beamed and looked up into his eyes.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," His eyes locked onto mine and leaned in giving me a passionate kiss. Instantaneously I locked my arms around his neck running my fingers up into his hair.

"House," I murmured against his lips, "now."

oOo

I could not stop smiling, not even for a second; I think it might be physically impossible. I kept checking my finger periodically to make sure it was real and every time that beautiful diamond ring was still there.

"Might as well just get him a new house," Emmett mumbled as we sat on the mattress which Emmett had just moved to the floor.

"I think that might be less trouble," I giggled leaning up and kissing his lips softly. "Do we have to go back today?"

"Well not really but I think Alice might come here if we don't go back." He laughed and I imagined the little pixie holding the phone but she surprisingly hadn't called.

"Oh true and I'd imagine Nessie wouldn't be too pleased," I bit my lip and he nodded. "I guess our family isn't too bad," I grinned.

"Yeah they're tolerable," He smirked down at me and I moved up brushing my hand over his cheek and up into his curly hair.

"Right now I believe I'm the happiest person on the planet," I breathed as his hand pressed against my lower back.

"I might disagree with that," He smiled and brought his other hand up around the back of my neck to pull me in for a kiss.

The ride home I was a lot calmer just leaning against Emmett's shoulder and watching the movie. One thing I hadn't noticed on the way there, but vampire hearing in a plane was fantastic, you could pick up every conversation from the cockpit to the very back. I could hear what people were listening to on their headphones, that's actually how I listened to the movie.

When we landed Emmett grabbed our bags from the overhead compartment and we quickly made it out to the car with the sun rising. As soon as we were in the car Emmett linked his hand with mine and lifted it up to his lips.

"This is our last bit of alone time for awhile. You do realize that, right?" I giggled.

"Why do you think I'm driving so slow," He laughed and I glanced down seeing that he was going the actual speed limit.

"Well I just thought you were trying to aggravate Alice."

"No that's just a bonus," He smirked. "So to establish some things so we don't get rolled over, when would you like to get married?"

I immediately felt a huge smile spread over my face at that realization, "I've actually always wanted to get married in the winter, or more specifically in the snow."

"Whatever you want," He smiled and kissed the back of my hand again. Looking over I saw his eyes go back to the road. I couldn't believe I was marrying him, I hadn't imagined this from the blurry memory not that long ago when we first met. I thought he was hot of course, who wouldn't, especially when he smiled and you could see his dimples like I could now. But who would have imagined that 2 years later I'd be sitting here engaged to this, sweet, caring, funny, incredibly handsome vampire and be one myself.

Two years ago I was afraid, hiding a dark secret from my friends. I couldn't even be near a guy without having to take a pill so I wouldn't have a panic attack. Then Emmett came along, he healed me and he healed my family too in some ways. Sure my life had changed drastically because of him and also his family, but I wouldn't trade this for what I had before. Not in a million years would I want to go back to how I was.

"What are you thinking about?" his eyes turned back to mine.

"Just how much things have changed in the past couple years…how much I have changed."

A bit of worry crossed his features, "in a good way or bad way."

"A good way, always a good way," I smiled as we pulled up and into the garage

"Piper!" Alice shouted as she raced in before Emmett had even shut off the car.

"Here it goes," I whispered and he chuckled as we got out.

Quickly she pulled me into the house to where Rose, Esme, Bella and Nessie were gathered.

"Let me see," Rose smiled and Alice pulled out my hand showing the ring.

"Oh it's beautiful," Esme smiled and brought me in for a hug which I gladly returned. On the other side of the room Emmett had just walked on and got a clap on the back from Devan. He caught my eye and I winked before turning back to the girls with a small giggle.


	10. Chapter 10

_Life goes on  
It gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear, a waterfall  
In the night, the stormy night  
She closed her eyes  
In the night, the stormy night  
Away she'd fly._

And dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise

_Paradise-Coldplay_

It's been about a two weeks since Emmett and I's weekend alone—two weeks that I had been engaged—and to say that it was a slow month, well that would be a lie. Nessie's growth had started coming to the forefront of all our minds and we all had been trying to find something to give us some insight on what might happen, especially Carlisle and Edward. While Bella arranged to go to Italy to prove that she had been changed, since my change was pretty evident when Jane had come for the newborns and it was only to be Bella so Nessie would be exposed.

It had been decided that we would all go to South America to continue research for Ness and because of this Alice thought that we should have the wedding before we went. So on top of the trips and moving I was trying to plan a wedding along with Alice, Rose, and Esme.

"What about colors?" Esme asked and I looked up from the dresses laid out in front of me.

"Dark crimson and silver," I bit my lip thinking about it before nodding. "But no red roses I'd like white hydrangeas for the bouquets and springs of evergreen for the boutonnieres." Esme and Rose nodded since they were mostly taking care of the decorations and flowers while Alice and I did the clothing and invites which there weren't many of but it was still a lot to do overall. For the invites it was mostly just the Denali coven, a couple wolves, Charlie, Sue and I think Billy then of course the Cullen's.

'This is ridiculous, what am I doing?' I asked Alice who was looking through bridesmaid dresses. Without even speaking she got up and pulled me outside past Bella and Edward's cottage where they were with Nessie at the moment out into the woods.

"Piper you need to focus." She pulled me to face her, "do you want this?"

"Well yes of course I want this," I scoffed, "I just…there's so much to do…and there's so much that's going on around us."

"You need to decide this, do you want to do this right now. Do you want this wedding?"

Closing my eyes, I dropped everything around me. I pushed out the planning, I pushed out the trips, I just saw Emmett standing at the end of the aisle.

"Yes," I nodded opening my eyes and saw her smiling.

"Now that you realized that, we need to get that dress." She pointed to a bridesmaid dress in the catalogue she brought out.

oOo

"Alright the date is set for January first," Alice smiled, "I see snow on the ground."

"Ok, the dresses and tuxes will be done by then," I nodded picturing my pure white gown.

After about 50 dresses I had finally found one that I loved. It had a silk taffeta ballgown with the same material rouched around the natural waist. The deep v-neck bust was lace scalloped along the edges and it had string thin spaghetti straps.

For the wedding party all three girls were acting as bridesmaids wearing a dark red chiffon, floor length dress with a side draped bodice. Around the waist was a thin silver ribbon tied in a bow on the side. Nessie was playing the part of a flower girl and she was wearing a simple empire waisted silver chiffon dress with a dark red sash around the waist. Jasper and Devan would be acting as the groomsmen wearing a simple black tux and dark red ties, Edward would also wear that but he would be playing the piano. All the girls and boys would then sit in the front row for the wedding leaving just, me, Emmett and Carlisle at the alter since he would be marrying us.

"Everything will be set and ready, Piper." Esme assured me, "Now go downstairs and relax."

Nodding, I walked downstairs as she and Rose continued planning what to pack for the big trip. Looking down I saw Bella watching Nessie sleep and walked over to her.

"I thought you guys would have gone home by now."

"No Edward's with Carlisle planning."

"Oh," I nodded and sat down in the chair curling up into a ball.

"How's your planning going?" She asked.

"Good," I replied smiling up at her before focusing in on Alice who was trying to focus on something in the future while tidying already straight garland and moving onto the vases.

"Let it go, Alice; she's not our concern," Jasper said looking up from his discussion with Devan and Emmett about hunting possibilities in South America.

He must have been talking about Irina who had seen Bella out with Nessie and Jacob who was in wolf form at the time. I have a feeling she wasn't and still isn't our biggest fan since she growled at Bella.

Alice's only response was to stick out her tongue at him before picking up a vase with roses and go to the kitchen to make it utterly perfect. Sighing I tipped my head down onto my knees just as the whoosh of air hit my ears and I looked back up as the vase shattered on the floor. The only sound in the room was the tiny crystals tingling against the floor and all eyes turned to Alice.

Quickly she turned to all of us halfway focused on the present, the other half locked onto the future both conveyed horror.

Edward gasped as he caught what she was seeing, and only made that more clear.

"What?" Jasper finally spoke dashing to her side. "What Alice?" He shook her.

Emmett and Devan moved to the windows anticipating an attack.

"What is it?" Jasper shook her again.

"They're coming for us," Both Alice and Edward whispered. "All of them."

All of them…I watched Bella quickly snatch Nessie up and I got up standing beside her.

"The Volturi," Alice clarified.

"All of them," Edward groaned.

"Why?" she whispered. "How?"

"When?" Edward asked.

"Why?" I whispered again more to myself.

"When?" Jasper repeated.

Alice became blank once more with the same expression of horror.

"Not long," she and Edward said.

"There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. Just as I saw for the wedding," She expanded and looked at me as I let out a slow calming breath.

"Why?" Carlisle asked this time.

"They must have a reason. Maybe to see…"

"This isn't about Bella or Piper," Alice said. "They're all coming, Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives."

"The wives never leave the tower," Jasper contradicted. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the Romainians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never."

"They're coming now," Edward whispered.

"But why?" Carlisle said. "We've done nothing! And if we had, what could we possibly do that would bring this down on us."

"There are so many of us," Edward answered. "They must want to make sure that…"

"That doesn't answer the crucial question! Why?"

"Go back, Alice," Jasper pleaded. "Look for the trigger. Search."

"I came out of nowhere, Jazz. I wasn't looking for them, or even for us. I was just looking for Irina. She wasn't where I expected her to be…" Alice trailed off looking again. "She decided to go to them. Irina decided to go to the Volturi. And then they all decided…It's as if they're waiting for her. Like their decision was already made, and just waiting on her…"

"Can we stop her?" Jasper asked.

"There's no way. She's almost there."

"Piper can you get her?" Jasper turned to me grasping at straws.

"I've never seen her, let alone that probably wouldn't be pleasant to have an unknown voice in your head."

"What is she doing?" Carlisle asked as I looked over at him I caught Nessie.

"Did she see Renesmee…I mean like really see her, not just a glance…" I asked Bella and her eyes broke from her daughters face and by the look of horror I knew she was thinking the same thing. "You said it yourself Jazz, the immortal children. Irina lost her mother because of one…"

"But she's wrong," Bella added. "Renesmee isn't like those other children. They were frozen, but she grows so much every day. They were out of control, but she never hurts Charlie or Sue or even shows them things that would upset them. She can control herself. She's already smarter than most adults. There would be no reason…"

Edward walked over to her side as she looked back down at her daughter. "It's not the kind of crime they hold a trial for, love." He whispered. "Aro's seen Irina's proof in her thoughts. They come to destroy, not to be reasoned with."

"But they're wrong," she said stubbornly.

"They won't wait for us to show them that."

"What can we do?" she demanded and I felt Emmett quickly dash to my side pulling me into his chest.

"We fight," He spoke tightening his hold on me.

"We can't win," Jasper growled.

"Well, we can't run. Not with Demetri around." He scoffed. "And I don't know that we can't win. There are a few options to consider. We don't have to fight alone."

"We don't have to sentence the Quileutes to death, either Emmett!" Bella snapped.

"I don't think he meant the pack," I explained and he nodded.

"But be realistic, though, do you think Jacob or Sam is going to ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn't about Nessie? Not to mention that, thanks to Irina, Aro knows about our alliance with the pack now, too. But I was thinking of our other friends."

"Other friends we don't have to sentence to death." Carlise whispered.

"Hey, we'll let them decide," He said in a calm voice. "I'm not saying they have to fight with us. If they'd just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Volturi hesitate. Bella's right, after all. If we could force them to stop and listen. Though that might take away any reason for a fight…" He said a bit regretfully and I elbowed his stomach.

"Yes," Esme said. "That makes sense, Emmett, all we need is for the Volturi to pause for one moment. Just long enough to listen."

"We'd need quite a show of witnesses," Rose replied harshly.

"We can ask that much of our friends. Just to witness." Esme nodded.

"We'd do it for them," Emmett said.

"We'll have to ask them just right," Alice murmured, "they'll have to be shown very carefully."

"Shown?" Jasper asked and Alice's eyes glazed over.

"Tanya's family, Siobhan's coven. Amun's. Some of the nomads, Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair." She named off those she saw.

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked with a hint of fear.

"Maybe."

"The Amazons?" Carlisle asked. "Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna?"

"I can't see." She said after a few seconds and finally coming back to the present.

"What was that?" Edward asked. "That part in the jungle. Are we going to look for them?"

"I can't see," She repeated. "We'll have to split up and hurry, before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever we can and get them here to show them." She zoned out again. "Ask Eleazar. There is more to this than just an immortal child." We were all silent while Alice stayed in the future. "There is so much. We have to hurry," she whispered.

"Alice?" Edward asked. "That was too fast, I didn't understand. What was…?"

"I can't see! Jacob's almost here!" She exploded.

"I'll deal with…" Rose move towards the door but was cut off by Alice.

"No, let him come," She grabbed Jasper's hand and moved towards the door. "I'll see better away from Nessie, too. I need to go. I need to really concentrate. I need to see everything. I have to go. Come on, Jasper, there no time to waste." Quickly they darted out the door Jasper and Edward both with confusion in their eyes.

"Hurry!" She called. "You have to find them all!"

"Find what?" Jacob asked coming in the front door. "Where'd Alice go?"

We were all silent and I gripped onto Emmett's hands which were wrapped around my shoulders his body bent slightly almost protectively around me.

"Hey, Bells! I thought you guys would've gone home by now…" I glanced up to see him taking in the situations from the shattered vase on the floor to Bella's protective hold on Nessie. "What? What happened?" He walked across the room and dropped to his knees by Nessie and her, "Is she okay?" He demanded. "Don't mess with me, Bella, please!" He pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong with Renesmee," She choked out.

"Then who?"

"All of us, Jacob," She whispered. "It's over. We've all been sentenced to die."

At that I flipped around and buried my face in Emmett's chest clutching to his shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

_But I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck_

And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again

Cause I have other things to fill my time  
You take what is yours and I'll take mine  
Now let me at the truth  
Which will refresh my broken mind

_The Cave- Mumford & Sons_

The only thing that broke the silence that entire night was Carlisle as he explained what had happened to Jacob, and was now snoring in his wolf form having informed the other wolves.

As Carlisle told the story over again it just sunk in deeper and I gripped tighter onto Emmett who had sat down on the stairs with me cradled in his arms.

"Alice," Edward spoke and I hadn't even noticed that she wasn't back until then.

"She's been gone a long time," I murmured.

"Where could she be?" Emmett wondered and I saw Devan take a step towards the door out of the corner of my eye.

Esme reached out stopping him "We don't want to disturb…"

"She's never taken so long before," Edward said. "Carlisle, you don't think, something preemptive? Would Alice have had time to see if they sent someone for her?" I tried to block out the images in my mind.

Emmett cussed loudly startling Jacob awake as we all rushed out of the door. I raced beside Edward and Carlisle, Bella joining in a few strides.

"Would they have been able to surprise her?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't see how," Edward answered. "But Aro knows her better than anyone else. Better than I do."

"Is this a trap?" Emmett called behind me.

"Maybe," Edward said. "There's no scent but Alice and Jasper. Where were they going?"

We all jumped over the river in perfect sync as Edward took the lead, following the two's scent.

"Did you catch that scent?" Esme called the furthest back on the left edge.

"Keep to the main trail, we're almost to the Quileute border," Edward ordered. "Stay together. See if they turned north or south."

We all started slowing as we reached the border then Edwards head suddenly snapped to the scent of a wolf.

"Sam?" He asked in a flat voice. "What is this?"

He walked out in his human form flanked by Paul and Jared.

"Right after midnight," Sam spoke to Carlisle. "Alice and Jasper came to this place and asked permission to cross our land to the ocean. I granted them that and escorted them to the coast myself. They went immediately into the water and did not return. As we journeyed, Alice told me it was of the utmost importance that I say nothing to Jacob about seeing her until I spoke to you. I was to wait here for you to come looking for her and give you this note. She told me to obey her as if all our lives depended on it."

I saw his grim featurs as he held out a folded piece of paper, "Alice has decided to leave us," Carlisle spoke.

"What?" Rose cried and I felt like I might drop. He turned the sheet around so we could all read it.

'Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistar, all the nomads you can find. We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We're so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us. We love you.'

'Why?' I whispered into Alice's thoughts as Emmett gripped onto my hand.

"Yes, things are that dangerous." Edward answered and unasked question.

"Enough that you would abandon your family?" Sam asked aloud.

"We don't know what she saw," Edward said. "Alice is neither unfeeling nor a coward. She just has more information than we do."

"We would not," Sam began.

"You are bound differently than we are," Edward snapped. "We each still have our free will."

I looked down at the ground.

"But you should heed the warning," Edward went on, "this is not something you want to involve yourselves in. You can still avoid what Alice saw."

"We don't run away," He spoke and I glared up at him to see his grim smile as Paul snorted.

"Don't get your family slaughtered for pride," Carlisle interjected.

Sam looked at Carlisle with a soft expression. "As Edward pointed out, we don't have the same kind of freedom that you have. Renesmee is as much as part of our family now as she is yours. Jacob cannot abandon her, and we cannot abandon him."

"You don't know her," I growled as he eyed Alice's note.

"Do you?" He asked.

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder, "We have much to do. Whatever Alice's decision, we would be foolish not to follow her advice now. Let's go home and get to work."

I glared but nodded as Emmett tugged on my hand. "Thank you, Sam." Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry, "Sam answered. "We shouldn't have let her through."

"You did the right thing," Carlisle said. "Alice is free to do what she will. I wouldn't deny her that liberty."

"I'm not going down without a fight," Emmett snarled. "Alice told us what to do. Let's get it done."

On the way home I ran beside Emmett, beaten down, feeling like if I could cry I would.

"There was that other trail. It was fresh." Esme pointed out.

"It has to be from earlier in the day. It was just Alice, without Jasper," Edward said robotically.

I saw Bella drift back and we all stopped.

"I want to follow the trail," She said as Edward questioned her.

"It probably just leads back to the house."

"Then I'll meet you there."

"I'll come with you," He said and turned to us. "We'll meet you at home, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded and we all took off again. As soon as we got home we all ran upstairs to change. I quickly pulled off my sun dress as Emmett stripped out of his jeans. We both changed into a pair of cargos pants and running shoes. He tossed me a thick button down shirt as I pulled on a tank top. By the time we returned Carlisle and Esme were already set up with a globe both dressed in similar fashion. Seconds after Rose and Devan returned in the same traveling clothes.

"Piper, Emmett I would like for you to look for nomads," Carlisle started. "Rose, Devan you'll be taking this section to look for the covens." He circled a portion with his finger, "and Esme and I will be taking this one. Edward and Bella will stay here to explain the situation. You need to carefully explain it to them, try to leave Renesmee out of it, leave that to Bella and Edward."

We all nodded not feeling the need to talk. After Bella and Edward got back a few minutes later Carlisle explained the situation to them.

Taking a deep breath I walked up giving Edward a big hug.

'They only need to hear her heart,' I sent and felt him return the hug before I moved onto Bella giving her a tight hug.

"Bye Jake," I smiled and hugged him and Nessie.

'Miss you,' I said to Nessie and smiled as she touched my cheek saying she'd miss me too.

"Good luck," Edward said.

"And to you," Carlisle said. "We'll all need it."

oOo

We had been scouring the entire continent, running into a couple that felt no need to help that is until we got a clue about where a single nomad named Garrett was.

Quickly as we were running through the area we caught his scent and started following the fresh trail, just then the trail stop and we pulled to a stop looking around.

"Why are you following me?" A tall ruby eyed hair vampire asked swinging down from a tree.

"We are part of Carlisle Cullen's coven," Emmett started since we learned that with nomads it's best to just get to the point. "He told us we might find you around here."

"Yes I know Carlisle, but that still doesn't explain why you are tracking me down." I watched his eyes scan over us landing on our eyes curiously.

"We were hoping that you could help us," I said, "The Volturi are accusing us of something which we aren't guilty of and we're hoping that you could serve as a witness."

"What exactly is this thing?" He gave me a quizzical look.

"We can't say, you can go and see. After if you don't wish to stay then that is fine." Emmett said.

"Please," I begged and paused as he seemed to focus in on our faces. Taking in the stress in our voices, "Please," I whispered. "Our entire family will die if this doesn't work. We need help."

He examined us for a couple seconds before giving a casual shrug, "Why not?"

I felt like my insides were going to explode as he actually said yes. "Thank you," I smiled and he nodded.

After giving him the details on where to go we separated and the search continued.

After more none stop searching we found two more nomads both conversations had gone about the same as they had with Garrett and two named Mary and Randall, had also joined the group.

A little more than a week after we had left we had decided to go home not able to track down any more.

As Emmett drove I curled up into a ball and looked out the window.

"What are you thinking?" He asked running his hand over my shoulder and I moved my hand to link my fingers with his.

"She wouldn't have left us, they both would have stayed and died with us. She would have never left, she must have saw something. I know Alice…" I whispered.

"Piper…" He sighed but didn't rebuke my point.

I dropped it but kept staring out the window.

'What are you doing, Alice?' I sent hoping she would hear.

oOo

I let out a little laugh of joy as we walked the house to see it full of witnesses from all around. "Piper, Emmett!" Esme called and walked over giving us a big hug.

"Who's who?" I asked looking around the groups and she quickly pointed, Peter and Charlotte along with the Egyptian coven and Irish. Her finger then pointed to a moody looking nomad named Alistair. Then soon after we had gotten home someone unexpected showed up, the Amazon coven.

"Carlisle," the very tall exotic female greeted.

"Zafrina and Senna! But where Kachirir?" Carlisle asked. "I've never seen you three apart."

"Alice told us we needed to separate," Zafrina answered. "It's uncomfortable to be away from each other, but Alice assured us that you need us here, while she very much needed Kachiri somewhere else. That's all she would tell us, except that there was a great hurry…"

'Told you,' I sent over to Emmett who was talking to Benjamin of the Egyptian coven and he smiled slightly over at me but worried. He didn't like that I was hanging onto Alice this way, but I know she didn't abandon us.

"Hello, Piper," I was surprised when Eleazar came up beside me.

"Hey," I smiled

"I was wondering if you developed you're gift at all," instantly my smile dropped and I shook my head.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really like the gift much, as you do, but it would be beneficial in a fight." I grimaced knowing that he was right.

"I don't want to make someone do something," I protested stubbornly.

"Imagine something for me," He gave a small smile. "Imagine if someone was attacking Emmett and you could stop it in an instant would you."

"Of course."

"Now imagine if you could do that twenty or more feet away, that's what you can do." Seeing it that way I couldn't find a reason not to use it. Emmett who had been listening broke out into a smile as I looked over at him.

"I don't want to do this to you," I frowned as Emmett stood in front of me, now that we had moved outside.

"Piper try," He leaned in kissing my lips softly. Eleazar had said that it should work if I just implanted what I wanted them to do in their mind. The difficulty was getting it to stop.

Biting my lip I looked down at the ground.

'Walk away from me,' I commanded and saw him take a step but stopped.

"That was weird," He muttered and I looked up, "It was like I didn't have a choice for a second but it drifted away."

"Try looking in his eyes," Maggie of the Irish Coven suggested and I noticed that we had formed a crowd in the back yard. "In the beginning my gift is a lot stronger if I look in their eyes."

Nodding I looked up at Emmett and it was even more difficult.

'Go to the house,' I commanded and instantly he started walking with a blank expression on his face. 'stop.' I commanded and he instantly stopped and I jogged up to his side. As I looked up at his face I saw the same blank expression.

Panicked I looked back and met Carlisle's eyes and he gave me a reassuring smile.

'Emmett,' I asked and quickly his eyes went back into focus and he shook his head. When he was done he quickly took in where he was and the faces.

"You did it?"

"I did it." I nodded but didn't really feel the joy that others appeared to have for me.

"Still don't like it?" He smiled and I shook my head. "Well that could be seen as a good thing," He chuckled but lifted me up for a soft kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

_Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds  
In the sky you'll get by  
If you smile through your pain and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through...  
For you_

Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
All though a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you just  
Smile

That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile what's the use  
of crying you'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile.

_Nat King Cole-Smile_

"Piper, can you help me with my fighting?" Bella asked as I was talking to Emmett and he looked offended.

"You don't want me to teach you anymore," He taunted as I gave a scoff.

"No," She replied rolling her left shoulder with a slightly grimace and he chuckled.

"I don't know how good of a teacher I'll be," I said, "But I can try."

"Thank you," She smiled and we went out to the field. "Edward says that he can't see me as a target."

"Well that would be difficult," I shrugged.

"Emmett fights with you," she pouted.

"Comparing those two is like comparing a rock and a piece of paper," I laughed as we took our stances.

"Do you remember Alice and Jasper last year?" I asked and she nodded.

"A bit, it's blurry."

"Well remember how it was like a dance?" I asked and she nodded. "That is what you need to remember, you need to find a rhythm. Once you find you're rhythm it won't be hard to anticipate your opponent. Another thing is you know those overactive senses? Use every single one." Quickly I lunged at her and she reacted stepping to the side.

After a few seconds I had her by the throat and she let out an aggravated sigh.

"It's going to take time Bella," I smiled.

"We don't have time," she frowned and I felt my smile drop.

oOo

I watched with Eleazar, Carmen, and Tanya at Kate continually electrocuted Edward with very few misses on Kate's part. Occasionally Bella would get her newly discovered mental shield- Eleazar had pointed it out- out there but then it would like snap back into her body.

"Again, Kate," Bella grunted and Kate pressed her hand to Edward's shoulder.

"Nothing that time," He sighed in relief.

"That wasn't low, either." She raised her eyebrow.

"Good," Bella huffed.

"Get ready," Kate said to her and reached out to Edward. Seconds later he shuddered and let out a low hiss.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Bella repeated.

"You're doing an amazing job, Bella," Edward said. "You've really only been working at this for a few days and you're already projecting sporadically. Kate, tell her how well she's doing."

"I don't know. She's obviously got tremendous ability, and we're only beginning to touch it. She can do better, I'm sure. She's just lacking incentive."

"Kate…" Edward warned as Kate raced to where Zafrina, Senna, and Nessie were walking along the river; Jacob shadowing them.

"Nessie," Kate said "would you like to come help your mother?"

"No," Bella snarled as they came back to where Bella was. "Absolutely not, Kate," she hissed.

"But Momma, I want to help," Ness said jumping into Bella's arms.

"No," She said backing away shifting Nessie onto her back as Kate advanced. "Stay away from us Kate."

"No." She stated and continued forward.

"Be careful, Kate," Edward cautioned as Bella released a vicious snarl.

Bella prepared to spring with Nessie clutching to her back when Kate spoke. "Can you hear anything from Nessie?" Kate asked.

"No, nothing at all," he answered. "Now give Bella some space to calm down, Kate. You shouldn't goad her like that. I know she doesn't seem her age, but she's only a few months."

"We don't have time to do this gently, Edward. We're going to have to push her. We only have a few weeks, and she's got the potential to…"

"Back off for a minute, Kate." She frowned but nodded.

"Kate," she growled. "Again, Edward only.

She moved forward and pressed her hand to Edwards shoulder. "Nothing," He said.

"And now?" Kate asked.

"Still Nothing."

"And now?" she strained.

"Nothing at all."

"Can you see this?" Zafrina asked.

"I don't see anything I shouldn't," Edward said.

"And you, Renesmee?" She just smiled and shook her head.

"No one panic, "Zafrina warned. "I want to see how far she can extend." Suddenly I was in a rainforest and gasped slightly.

"Raise your hand when you get your sight back," Zafrina instructed. "Now, Bella. She how many you can shield."

"Fascinating!" I heard Edward murmur. "It's like one-way glass. I can read everything they're thinking, but they can't reach me behind it. And I can hear Renesmee, though I couldn't when I was on the outside. I'll bet Kate could shock me now, because she's underneath the umbrella. I still can't hear you…hummm. How does that work? I wonder if…"

"Edward," I stated admonishingly and his rambles shut off.

"Very good," Zafrina complimented. "Now…"

"Can I have a minute?" Bella panted.

"Of course," Zafrina said and I felt my body tense slightly as the vision stopped and I blinked looking around the familiar backyard.

"Kate," Garrett called.

"I wouldn't, Garrett," Edward warned and I looked over at them confused.

"They say you can put a vampire flat on his back."

"Yes," she agreed then grinned and wiggled her fingers at him. "Curious?"

"That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration…"

"Maybe, maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure. You look strong. Perhaps you could withstand my gift." She stretched out her arm palm up, inviting him to touch.

Garrett grinned and confidently touched her palm. Instantly he let out a loud gasp and his knees buckled going over backwards.

"I told you so," Edward muttered.

Looking down I saw his eyelids trembled for a few seconds the open wide, "Wow."

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked skeptically eyeing his smile.

"I'm not crazy," He laughed, "but that was sure something!"

"That's what I hear."

"Did Alice send you?" Carlisle asked from the front yard. Quickly I followed Edward inside and stopped next to Emmett who quickly put his arm around me.

"No one sent us," A dark haired vampire responded in a smooth voice. I quickly took in his weird skin. It looked powdery, old…

"Then what brings you here now?" Carlisle responded wary.

"Word travels," the blonde said with the same weird skin and light voice. "We heard hints that the Volturi were moving against you. There were whispers that you would not stand alone. Obviously, the whispers were true. This is an impressive gathering."

"We are not challenging the Volturi," Carlisle answered. "There has been a misunderstanding that is all. A very serious misunderstanding, to be sure, but one we're hoping to clear up. What you see are witnesses. We just need the Volturi to listen. We didn't..."

"We don't care what they say you did," The dark haired one interrupted. "And we don't care if you broke the law."

"No matter how egregiously," Blondie added.

"We've been waiting a millennium and a half for the Italian scum to be challenged. If there is any chance they will fall, we will be here to see it."

"Or even to help defeat them. If we think you have a chance of success."

"Bella?" Edward called stepping forward. "Bring Renesmee here, Please. Maybe we should test our Romanian visitors' claims."

"Well, well, Carlisle. You have been naughty, haven't you?" Dark one grinned as Bella and Nessie walked forward and I glared.

"She's not what you think, Stefan."

"And we don't care either way," Blondie responded. "As we said before."

"Then you're welcome to observe, Vladimir, but it is definitely not our plan to challenge the Volturi, as we said before."

"Then we'll cross our fingers," Stefan began.

"And hope we get lucky," finished Vladimir.

oOo

I continued to practice my compulsion and surprisingly people stepped forward wanting to know how it worked. Though no matter how much I practiced, I couldn't get more than a hesitation without making eye contact. With eye contact I could hold a person as long as I wanted, but I couldn't ever expand it to another or it stopped the first, and to stop it all together I had to say their name in their mind.

It was frustrating and a bit useful I guess, but I still hated to use it on people.

"Piper," Rose called and I saw her standing at the door with a large white box.

"Yup?" I moved away from Emmett and walked over and looked down at the label frowning.

"I went to pick this up for you," She smiled softly.

"Why?" I murmured taking it.

"Because we still have a wedding," She whispered and pushed me up stairs. "Let's see how it fits."

"Rose I don't even want to put it on. We have so much going on…"

"Piper we are doing this," she commanded and I frowned but nodded.

'I don't want to do it without Alice.' I felt venom come to my eyes as they welled up.

"I know," she frowned looking down at the ground. We walked into my room I saw Esme already standing there and I watched as they brought it out of the box. I turned around, unbuttoning my shirt and slipping out of my jeans, and minutes later the dress was on and I was standing in front of the full length mirror.

"You look beautiful," Esme smiled slipped the netted blusher into the side of my hair with a cluster of three hydrangea flower pins.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Try to smile," She pleaded softly and I managed a tiny half smile.

Looking into the mirror I saw a beautiful bride, but I didn't feel like one. The wedding was off for the moment. It was in everyone's best interests, we needed to concentrate on what was happening.

I'd quickly convinced Rose and Esme to let me out of the dress and I walked downstairs. Emmett immediately noticed my foul mood and walked over.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I gave a small smile and he frowned. "Let's just go watch some TV."

I linked my fingers with his and pulled him over to the couch next to Devan who was flipping through the channels at lightning speed. Still worried, he sat down and pulled me into his lap as I leaned my head back onto his chest while glancing down at my ring. A month ago I wasn't sure that getting married this soon was a good idea and now I was depressed because I wasn't.

"Excellent," Emmett spoke excitedly, and in small surprise I tensed minutely as I came back to reality. "The forest needs thinning." I looked up to see that he had been talking to Bella who must have just gotten back from her fathers.

"There's plenty of time for that tomorrow," Edward said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Bella complained. "There's no such thing as plenty of time anymore. That concept does not exist. I have a lot to learn and…"

"Tomorrow," Edward cut her off. I turned my attention back to the TV and figured that Edward had won since Emmett stayed where he was.

A couple minutes later I silently un-wrapped his arms from around me and walked up the stairs into our room and crawled up into the middle of the bed more than ever wishing I could sleep this off. "Piper?" He whispered, having followed me up and laid beside me pulling my back into his chest. "Are you ok?"

"No," I murmured honestly.

"What's the matter?" He tightened his arm while placing a soft kiss against the back of my neck.

"Everything," I murmured, "This whole thing, what if we don't make it? What if this plan doesn't work? Then there's the wedding that's not going to happen, and I know it's selfish to think about that when this is all going on but…"

"We could still do it."

"I don't want to…" I trailed off and felt him tense. "I don't want to do it now, this shouldn't be on anyone's mind. They should be focusing on the Volturi, plus I don't want to do it with Alice and Jasper gone." The last part came out a little above a breath.

"Piper, what if they never come back." Emmett murmured.

"They will, they didn't abandon us," I growled and heard him sigh slightly. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, never." He whispered and I shifted flipping around to face him. "I can't blame you for holding onto this. I want to believe it too."

Reaching up I caressed his cheek. "I've got an idea but we can't tell anyone," I whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

_I Will Follow You Into The Dark-Death Cab For Cutie_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emmett asked as we sat in front of the courthouse in Olympia.

I looked down at all the papers in my lap making sure we have everything, "Em if we are going to die I want to be legally bound to you. Not just the fiancée."

He reached over gripping my chin and pulled my face up to his looking in my eyes. He stared into them probably looking for any doubt that I might have but he wouldn't find any. "Alright," He nodded and let go.

"Are you?" I whispered. "Do you want to do this?"

"Piper I don't care how or when. I just want to marry you." He smiled and I leaned over kissing his lips.

"Then let's go."

oOo

Standing there in a simple white, knee length bandage dress, black pinstriped blazer, and a pair of black heels the only things that I was original from my wedding outfit was the single hydrangea pin in my hair. Emmett standing across from me in black pants, a white button down and his own blazer had Carlisle call in a favor so we could do this on Christmas Day; and he was also the only one we had told and was standing off to the side serving as a witness with a small smile.

"Emmett, do you take Piper to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her. So long as you both shall live?"

"I do," He answered with total confidence and unable to hold it back I looked up at him with a wide smile and was sure if I could blush I would.

"Piper, do you take Emmett to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him. So long as you both shall live?"

I saw a bit of worry flash into his eyes as I paused slightly, teasing him and smiled even bigger, "I do."

"Then can we have the rings?" The judge spoke and both of us reached into out blazer pockets, with him pulling out the thin platinum band that was inlaid with diamonds all around while I pulled out a simple platinum band. Holding out my hand, I let out a small joyful giggle as he slipped it on where my engagement ring had been sitting and he let out a chuckle, rising up my hand to place a small kiss on the top before I put his on. ""And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington, on this Christmas day, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Emmett, you may kiss your bride."

He didn't waste any time in pulling me forward into what would have been a bone crushing kiss to a human. As we pulled away we turned to the desk to sign the papers but as soon as I finished off my name I felt my feet sweep out from under me. "Emmett, no." I laughed as he picked me up carrying me out of the room.

"I've got to carry my beautiful bride," Emmett smiled leaning down and kissing my lips.

"Carlisle can you get…" I called back to him.

"Already got them," he laughed holding up the papers as he walked behind us

Unable to stop smiling I looked up to Emmett, draping my arms around his neck. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Mrs. Cullen." He smiled and leaned down giving me another kiss.

oOo

As soon as we got home Carlisle took care of the papers while Emmett and I went up to our room just for some alone time. It wasn't like we could do what we really wanted but just some time together was just as precious and we were able to change into less noticeable clothing.

We stayed up there until a loud hiss was heard downstairs. Quickly we joined hands and raced down as everyone else gathered. Instantly we both figured out that Alistair had gone and that Amun wanted to leave also but Benjamin wanted to stay.

I reached out taking Rose's hand as we all stood behind Carlisle and Benjamin.

"Amun, if you want to go, no one is forcing you to stay," Carlisle said in a clam even tone.

"You're stealing half my coven, Carlisle!" Amun shouted. "Is that why you called me here? To steal from me?"

Benjamin rolled his eyes, "Yes, Carlisle picked a fight with the Volturi, endangered he's whole family, just to lure me here to my death," Benjamin said sarcastically. "Be reasonable, Amun. I'm committed to do the right thing here, I'm not joining any other coven. You can do whatever you want, of course, as Carlisle has pointed out."

"This won't end well," Amun growled. "Alistair was the only sane one here. We should all be running."

"Think of who you're calling sane," Tia murmured quietly.

"We're all going to be slaughtered!"

"It's not going to come to a fight," Carlisle said firmly.

"You say!"

"If it does, you can always switch sides, Amun. I'm sure the Volturi will appreciate your help."

"Perhaps that is the answer." He sneered.

"I wouldn't hold that against you," Carlisle said sincerely. "We have been friends for a long time, but I would never ask you to die for me."

"But you're taking my Benjamin down with you." Amun said with more control.

Carlisle stepped forward putting his hand on Amun's shoulder but he shook it off.

"I'll stay, Carlisle, but it might be to your detriment. I will join them if that's the road to survival. You're all fools to think that you can defy the Volturi." He eyes flicked over to the side towards Bella and Renesmee, "I will witness that the child has grown. That's nothing but the truth. Anyone would see that."

"That's all we've ever asked."

Amun grimaced, "But not all that you are getting, it seems." His eyes turned to Benjamin, "I gave you life. You're wasting it."

Benjamin turned cold. "It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me."

Amun glared and gave Kebi an abrupt gesture as they stalked out the front door.

"He's not leaving," Edward said quietly, "But he'll be keeping his distance even more from now on. He wasn't bluffing when he spoke of joining the Volturi."

"Why did Alistair go?" Bella whispered.

"No one can be positive; he didn't leave a note. From his mutters, it's been clear that he thinks a fight is inevitable. Despite his demeanor, he actually does care too much for Carlisle to stand with the Volturi. I suppose he decided the danger was too much." Edward spoke.

"From the sounds of his mumblings," Eleazar answered, "It was a bit more than that. We haven't spoken much of the Volturi agenda, but Alistair worried that no matter how decisively we can prove your innocence, the Volturi will not listen. He thinks they will find an excuse to achieve their goals here."

Biting my lip I looked up at Emmett and he gently squeezed my hand. "They'll stop," he leaned down kissing my temple.

Giving a uncertain nod, I glanced around to the other mumbled conversations, but only one really peaked my interest: Vladimir and Stefan's. "We've been waiting for fifteen hundred years, Stefan. And they've only gotten stronger with the years. If the Volturi win this conflict, they will leave with more power than they came with. With every conquest they add to their strengths. Think of what that newborn could give them." He jerked his chin toward Bella and his eyes caught mine," and imagine what the compeller could do after developing her gifts even more." His eyes moved to Benjamin, "Let alone the earth-mover. With their witch twins they have no need of the illusionist or the fire touch," His eyes moved to Zafrina, then Kate.

Stefan looked at Edward. "Nor is the mind reader exactly necessary. But I see your point. Indeed, they will gain much if they win."

"More than we can afford to have them gain, wouldn't you agree?"

"I think I must agree. And that means…"

"That we must stand against them while there is still hope."

"If we can cripple them, even expose them…"

"Then, someday, others will finish the job."

"And our long vendetta will be repaid. At last."

They locked eyes and murmured in unison, "It seems the only way."

"So we fight," Stefan said.

"We fight," Vladimir agreed.

"We will fight, too," Tia said gravely. "We believe the Volturi will overstep their authority. We have no wish to belong to them." Her eyes went to Benjamin, her mate.

"Apparently, I'm a hot commodity. It appears I have to win the right to be free." Benjamin grinned.

"This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from a king's rule," Garrett said as he walked over clapping Benjamin on the back. "Here's to freedom from oppression."

"We stand with Carlisle," Tanya said. "And we fight with him."

"We have not decided," Peter said looking down at Charlotte who appeared dissatisfied.

"The same goes for me," Randall said.

"And me," Mary added.

"The packs will fight with the Cullen's," Jacob said. "We're not afraid of vampires," he added with a smirk and I smiled over at him.

"Children," Peter muttered.

"Infants," Randall corrected but Jacob just grinned at them.

"Well, I'm in, too," Maggie said moving out from under Siobhan's hand. "I know truth is on Carlisle's side. I can't ignore that."

Siobhan stared at her coven member. "Carlisle," She started, "I don't want this to come to a fight."

"Nor do I, Siobhan. You know that's the last thing I want." He gave a small smile. "Perhaps you should concentrate on keeping it peaceful."

"You know that won't help," she said doubting her gift which Carlisle thought she had.

"It couldn't hurt," Carlisle said.

She rolled her eyes, "Shall I visualize the outcome I desire?" she asked sarcastically.

"If you don't mind," He openly grinned.

"Then there is no need for my coven to declare itself, is there? Since there is no possibility of a fight." She put her hand back on Maggie's shoulder pulling her back to her side as Liam stood emotionless beside her.

Soon after that everyone dispensed and Emmett and I went to the couch, I curled up on his lap as his arms wrapped around me.

"What is that?" Rose moved forward looking down at my waist as I twisted around looking down as she grabbed Emmett hand. "What is this?" she motioned to the simple platinum band on his left hand.

"A wedding ring," He answered simply and I felt my left hand being picked up by Esme and she examined the extra band of diamonds joined up beside my engagement ring.

"You two got married?" She frowned, obviously hurt by the elopement, "when?"

"We decided to not distract from the problem at hand," I started explaining. "We just wanted a quick ceremony and Carlisle called in a favor for us to go to the courthouse today."

"You knew," She turned to her husband and he smiled a little timidly.

"I thought they deserved this," He walked over kissing her cheek softly and she nodded but still frowned.

I stood up hugging her and Rose.

"If we survive all of this then of course I want the wedding we've planned but it was illogical to have it now, but if something were to go wrong I wanted to be joined to Emmett in every way possible."

"I understand," Esme gave a small smile and kissed my forehead.

"Me too, I guess," Rose grumbled.

"Thank you," I smiled and hugged them both again.

oOo

Edward thought that they would be coming sometime in the next few days so everyone headed out for hunting. Those with the more traditional diet borrowed cars to get away from the area, mine specifically had gone to the Irish coven. While our family including the Denali's and surprisingly Garrett went out into the woods. We all split up into pairs while Edward stayed close to home with Nessie and Jacob.

Almost instantly when we got far enough away I smelled my favorite, cougar. Following the direction of the heart beat I located it up in a tree and quickly jumped up on the branches.

'Get its attention?' I asked Emmett and he took off smirking. I kept in sync with him up in the branches and climbed up higher than it as it took the bait of Emmett down below.

I crouched down and waited for Emmett to step over to the side before springing and bringing it down to the ground. I didn't really like them to suffer much so as I pinned down the legs so it didn't destroy my clothes I bit into its jugular. I heard Emmett take off as I finished, once I was done I followed his scent and saw that he had disturbed a couple moose and I quickly pounced on the second largest since he had taken the largest.

He had finished his and moved onto another when I stood up licking the rest of the blood off my lips. I really wasn't that thirsty it was just to get the extra strength for the fight.

"Are you done?" he asked walking up.

"Yeah, I don't want to feel sloshy, but you go ahead." I smiled.

"Alright," he nodded and leaned down giving me a soft kiss. Smiling I let out a tiny laugh and watched him run away. The taste of the moose was still and my mouth and I desperately wished I had gotten the cougar after. Looking up I saw a little cliff I could wait on until he got done and quickly went up to it.

On the way I grabbed one more deer just for good measure and then quickly climbed before sitting on the edge my feet dangling over the edge.

As soon as we got back from hunting we'd all be heading to the clearing, the same clearing near where I had been turned, and we'd met Victoria, Laurent, and James. For a second I wondered what my life would have been like had we not gone to baseball that day. Then I realized that I would be probably be back here with Emmett for Christmas break. Back from my life at Tufts in Massachusetts. I wondered slightly if Bella and Edward would have still had Nessie, maybe they would have been up in Alaska. Overall though that fateful night in that clearing brought us here…but then we also wouldn't have a lot of things that I love. Like the wolves, I wouldn't have near the friendship I do with Jacob and Seth, and I certainly wouldn't be married to the most amazing husband ever.

"What are you doing up here?" That certain guy asked coming up beside me.

"Waiting for you," I smirked as he sat beside me automatically taking my hand.

"Ah well see I know you better than that and that face is more than a waiting face."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it's you're, I'm thinking really hard about something, face."

"It's not really hard, but I'm thinking about something." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about how that single clearing has changed our lives so much. I mean last time I was near there I…well died."

"I won't let that happen." He said a deep growl echoing in his chest.

"What are you going to do? Kill every one that comes near me?" I muttered.

"Until I die," At the thought of that happening I felt my insides twist.

"You do realize that if you die I'm not going to stay around to live without you, right?" I muttered.

"Yes you will," he nodded.

"No, there's no point in me doing that. Would you?" I glanced up at him.

"No," he responded instantly.

"Then why should I have to?" I whispered and picked up his arm and moved it around my body while still holding his hand.

"Then I guess we both better make it." He whispered back and kissed the top of my head

"Yes," I nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

_I came to win, _

_To fight,_

_To conquer, _

_To thrive  
_

_I came to win, _

_To survive,_

_To prosper, _

_To rise  
_

_To fly_

_Nicki Minaj- Fly_

We all took our positions: Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Me, Rose, Devan, Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar, in the front line. Right behind us was Bella, with Nessie on her back, Zafrina and Ben who Bella was to protect with her shield as long as possible. Then behind her was Esme then the witnesses, those that had declared, closest. I also heard the large thumping hearts of the wolves in the forest but when I flicked my eyes back I couldn't see them.

Firmly gripping Emmett's hand, I barely listened as Benjamin muttered something about fault lines, something good I would hope, right as the clouds started to slowly roll in. I knew this was it and braced myself along with all the others when the soft padding of paws got my attention as they came up behind us and I figured that Jacob had walked forward to be beside Nessie.

Then I heard it, them. Edward let out a low hiss picking up their thoughts and I zeroed in my eyes on the spot just waiting for them to appear and when they did I could help that slight bit of fear that welled up. They moved as a whole, flowing through the trees; they're outer shell was gray and darkened as it got deeper into the middle every single one hooded. Suddenly the shell broke and the inner, darker cloaks moved forward. I noticed how every single one moved slowly, but steadily forward, giving an unrelenting feeling.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," Garrett muttered giving one stiff chuckle and took one step closer to Kate who was on my other side, their bond having become stronger through their time together.

"They did come," Vladimir whispered.

"The wives," Stefan hissed back. "The entire guard. All of them together. It's well we didn't try Volterra."

Then I felt my confidence drop as more vampires began entering the clearing behind the Volturi. They're eyes met us and shock passed their features not anticipating the group of us. That shock passed quickly though as the realization of numbers hit them; we would never survive with all of them.

Edward let out a low snarl, "Alistair was right," he murmured and I felt Emmett grip my hand tighter.

"Alistair was right?" Tanya whispered.

"They, Caius and Aro, come to destroy and acquire." He breathed so only we could hear. "They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusation had somehow proven to be false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense. But they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee. Which they have no intention of doing."

Jacob gave a little huff and then seconds later the procession halted. They froze absolutely still with their emotionless faces.

Wondering what caused it I listened and noticed that the wolves were closer. They had moved forward so they could see them.

Suddenly Bella let out a low snarl which was echoed by Zafrina and Senna beside her.

I focused in on the group ahead of us and watched as Aro raised his palm taking in Marcus' and Caius' thoughts. Back behind them the slight motion of the other vampires at the edge of the forest, caught my attention and I saw their eyes cutting to Bella and Nessie. Then I scanned forward to the one person hovering in between the two groups: Irina.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked in a low anxious voice.

"They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options, choosing key targets: me, of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength in our ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romainian's presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognize, Zafrina and Senna in particular, and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them."

"Outnumbered?" I whispered.

"They don't count their witnesses," Edward breathed. "They are nonentities, meaningless to the guard. Aro just enjoys an audience."

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked.

Edward hesitated, "This is the only chance you'll get."

I watched him leave our line out of the corner of my eye, "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."

The clearing in ahead of us was silent and I tensed as Aro stepped forward breaking the Volturi's formation. What I'm guessing was Renata, Aro's shield stepped forward with him causing a low grumbled along the ranks. A few guards leaned forward into a crouch until Aro held up a hand toward them. "Peace." He walked forward a couple more steps but still leaving a large gap between them, then cocked his head to the side. "Fair words, Carlisle," he breathed, his voice reminding me of the Romanians but even softer. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

Carlisle shook his head and stretched forward his hand. "You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

Aro's eyes narrowed. "But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in face of what you have done?"

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Again Carlisle moved out his hand but Caius moved forward towards Aro's side.

"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary law you create for yourself, Carlisle," He hissed. "How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law is not broken. It you would listen…"

"We see the child, Carlisle," Caius snarled. "Do not treat us as fools."

"She is not an immortal. She is not vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments…"

"If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought," He gestured to the mob behind them; some growling in response. "Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" He snapped. "Where's is the informer? Let her come forward!" He looked back until he saw Irina. "You! Come!"

She looked horrified, scared as she just stared at him. Impatient Caius snapped his fingers and one of the wives' bodyguards moved to her side prodding her in the back. She blinked and then walked forward slowly before stopped several yards short. Her eyes locked on Kate and Tanya.

Caius closed the distance and slapped her hard across the face; Tanya and Kate hissed together. Quickly she focused on Caius and he pointed over at Renesmee, causing a low growl rumbled in Jacob's chest. "This is the child you saw?" Caius demanded. "The one that was obviously more than human?" Irina looked past us to Nessie and confusion came to her face. "Well?" Caius snarled.

"I…I'm not sure," she said.

"What do you mean?" he twitched.

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but…"

Caius turned furious baring his teeth and Irina quickly stopped. Aro, went to Caius' side putting a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty."

Caius quickly turned his back on Irina, "Now, sweetling," Aro said in a warm murmur. "Show me that you're trying to say." Uncertain, Irina touched his hand, the exchange only lasting 5 seconds. "You see, Caius? It's a simple matter to get what we need."

Aro glanced at the mob before turning back to Carlisle, "And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," Carlisle said with a tinge of relief. He held out his hand again but Aro hesitated.

"I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach."

"Be that as it may, I will have every facet of the truth, and the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son. As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved." Of course he wanted Edward then he would know everything that had been going on. Edward quickly turned and kissed his wife and daughter, then strode into the field. Clapping Carlisle on the shoulder as he passed, causing to Esme let a low whimper pass her lips, terrified for her son.

Suddenly a laugh came from Bella and I glanced back confused before turning back toward where Edward was meeting Aro holding out his hand with a hint of arrogance. My eyes caught the different reactions from the Volturi from Renata's nervousness, to Caius's deep scowl, to what could only be Jane baring her teeth as her brother narrowed his eyes. But my eyes focused on Aro and Edward as Aro closed the distance. Next Bella let out a hiss and I wondered what was causing all of her emotion changes though this one was a lot better than the laugh.

"Easy, Bella," Zafrina whispered.

Slowly I felt myself becoming more uneasy as the silent conversation took place. The Volturi evidentially felt the same as low murmurs rolled through the line until Caius barked out an order to be quiet. Suddenly Aro's eyes flashed open awed, and wary but did not release Edward's hand picking up every thought that the others were having.

"You see?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I see, indeed," He agreed. "I doubt whether two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly. You have given me much to ponder, young friend. Much more than I expected," Aro said then a sudden eagerness entered his eyes. "May I meet her? I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"

"What is this about, Aro?" Caius snapped.

"Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies." He said and I glared at the word ponder catching the double meaning.

Caius hissed in surprise, "Peace brother," Aro soothed.

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?" Aro asked Edward again. He nodded reluctantly.

"I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle," Aro added obviously answering Edwards unasked question. Finally he released Edwards hand and he turned back towards us, Aro joining throwing an arm over his shoulder to maintain the contact.

The entire guard fell into step behind him and I tensed slightly, "Hold, my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if we are peaceable." The guard hissed and snarled in response as Renata clung to Aro whimpering.

"Master," she whispered.

"Don't fret, my love," he responded. "All is well."

"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us," Edward offered. "It will make them more comfortable."

Aro nodded then snapped his fingers twice, "Felix, Demetri." Two large vampires were at his side instantly. Both were tall and dark-haired, one lean while the other was bulky.

The five of them stopped in the middle of the field, "Bella," Edward called. "Bring Renesmee…and a few friends."

She took a deep breath, "Jacob? Emmett?" she said quietly and I loosened my hold on his hand as he leaned down kissing my lips quickly and I noticed his grin.

"Interesting company you keep," the thinner one said to Edward. He didn't respond but Jacob let out a low growl as they stopped and Edward walked over joining them.

"Hello again, Bella." The big one gave a cocky grin.

"Hey, Felix." Bella responded.

"You look good. Immortality suits you."

"Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. It's too bad…" Felix trailed off and I glared at him catching the meaning.

"Yes, too bad, isn't it?" Bella murmured and he winked.

"I hear her strange heart," Aro murmured. "I smell her strange scent." His eyes drifted to Bella. "In truth, young Bella, immortality does become you most extraordinarily; it is as if you were designed for this life." I watched as his eyes came to mine and I narrowed mine. "As it does," His eyes moved to Emmett, "your young mate. Piper, if I'm not mistaken."

Bella nodded once while Emmett stood like a statue.

"You liked my gift?" Aro asked eyeing Bella again or more specifically the necklace she wore that he had sent for a wedding present.

"It's beautiful, and very, very generous of you. Thank you. I probably should have sent a note."

Aro laughed delighted. "It's just a little something I had lying around. I thought it might complement your new face, and so it does." There was a low hiss from Jane and Aro cleared his throat. "May I greet your daughter, lovely Bella?"

Slowly she moved forward as Aro met them, beaming.

"But she's exquisite," he murmured. "So like you and Edward. Hello, Renesmee."

"Hello, Aro," Nessie answered in her sweet voice.

"What is it?" Caius hissed.

"Half mortal, half immortal," Aro announced to him and the guard, "Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

"Impossible," Caius scoffed.

"Do you think they've fooled me, then, brother? Is the heartbeat you hear trickery as well?"

Caius scowled.

"Calmly and carefully, brother," Aro cautioned while still observing Nessie, "I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. And so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we have gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities."

He held out his hand to Nessie but she wanted to do it her way and leaned over touching her fingertips to Aro's face.

"Brilliant," he whispered his smile widening as she pulled back.

"Please?" she asked.

"Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee." He smiled gently as Maggie let out an outraged hiss at the bold lie.

"I wonder," Aro said as his eyes moved to Jacob.

"It doesn't work that way," Edward said in a harsh tone.

"Just an errant thought," Aro said still looking over Jacob and then looking back at the other wolves.

"They don't belong to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be."

Jacob let out a menacing growl.

"They seem quite attached to you, though, and your young mate and your…family. Loyal." He smoothed over the last word.

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexsist with us, but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle."

Aro let out a laugh, "Just an errant thought," he repeated. "You well know how that is. We know none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires."

"I do know how that it. And I also know the difference between that kind of though and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro." Jacob let out a faint whine at Edward. "He's intrigued with the idea of…guard dogs.

Suddenly furious snarls erupted behind us as the thought passed down the pack. Then Sam let out a sharp bark, a command and they were silent again.

"I suppose that answers that question," Aro laughed again. "This lot has picked its side."

Edward hissed and leaned forward as Bella gripped his arm while Felix and Demetri crouched. Aro waved them off and they all returned to their normal positions.

"So much to discuss, so much to decide," Aro said, "If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens. I must confer with my brothers."


	15. Chapter 15

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

_The Cab- Angel With A Shotgun_

Edward grabbed Bella and Emmett's arms pulling them back to us as Nessie grabbed Jacob's tail forcing him to come back also. They reached us just as Aro was surrounded by dark cloaks and Emmett immediately linked his fingers with mine as I realized just how close they had gotten. They couldn't be more than fifty yards away, a distance any of us could easily jump.

'Emmett,' I whispered into his thoughts and felt his hand grip mine tighter.

"How can you abide this infamy?" Caius began arguing with Aro. "Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such a ridiculous deception?"

"Because it's all true," Aro told him calmly. "Every word of it. See how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen this miraculous child grow and mature in just the short time they've known her. That they have felt the warmth of the blood that pulses in her veins." Aro's gestured to us from Siobhan on one side to Amun on the other.

Caius' eye flicked between us to the Volturi's witnesses which weren't so much a mob anymore but just a group of confused vampires. Small conversations whispered through the group as they observed what had happened.

"The werewolves," Caius murmured finding another thing to try and incriminate us on.

"Ah, brother…" Aro answered.

"Will you defend that alliance, too, Aro?" Caius demanded. "The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation, no doubt in an attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle."

Edward cleared his throat loudly and Caius glared. Aro raised his hand up covering his face as if embarrassed for Caius.

"Caius, it's the middle of the day," Edward pointed out and gestured towards the wolves. "These are not Children of the Moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world."

"You breed mutants here," Caius spat, and I just hoped that he would continue making a fool of himself. It would only be better for us.

"They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me."

"Dear, Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts," Aro murmured. "Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of a wolf form was purely chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first change was made. These creatures have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They have merely inherited this skill for their fathers. It's genetic, they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do."

Caius glared openly. "They know our secret," he said flatly.

"They are creature of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependent upon secrecy than we are; they can hardly expose us. Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations get us nowhere." Aro warned knowing that Caius was hurting their case.

He took a deep breath and nodded and they shared a long glance. "I want to talk to the informant," Caius announced.

My eyes flicked to Irina, whose eyes were locked on Kate and Tanya.

"Irina," Caius barked and she looked up startled. He snapped his fingers and she moved forward hesitantly. "So you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations," Caius began.

I watched Kate who I was closest to me lean forward.

"I'm sorry," Irina whispered. "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea…"She gestured in our direction.

"Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible?" Aro asked. "Any of us would have made the same assumption."

Caius flicked his fingers silencing Aro. "We all know you made a mistake, I meant to speak of your motivations."

"My motivations?" Irina questioned.

"Yes, for spying on them in the first place. You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?"

She turned her eyes to Carlisle, "I was," she admitted.

"Because?" Caius prodded.

"Because the werewolves killed my friend," she whispered. "And the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him."

"The shape-shifters," Aro corrected.

"So the Cullens sided with the shape-shifters against our own kind, against the friend of a friend, even," Caius summarized.

A low growl sounded from Emmett along with a disgusted noise from Edward.

"That's how I saw it." She stiffened and I remembered the blurry memory of Laurent crouching to attack me and Bella.

"If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters, and the Cullen's for supporting their actions, now would be the time." He gave a cruel smile.

Irina squared her shoulders, "No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullen's. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullen's are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here. I'm so sorry." She said to us then turned to face the Volturi witnesses. "There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here."

With that Caius raised his hand with a metal object and suddenly she was surrounded by three Volturi soldiers. Not even a seconds later there was a horrible metallic screeching throughout the clearing.

Caius slipped into the center his black cloak sticking out among the gray and the squealing sound erupted into a display of sparks and flames. The soldiers leapt back filling in the holes they'd left in the guard and Caius stood beside the remains of Irina the metal object still shooting out flames.

With a click it stopped and every single one of us stood looking, to horrified to make any noise.

"Now she had taken full responsibly for her actions," Caius smiled and I watched his eyes go to Kate and Tanya. The plan set for them to attack.

"Stop them!" Edward cried out and I quickly jumped towards Kate trying to wrap my arms around her but immediately my body was jolted by eletricity. I let out a yelp and dropped as Emmett took my place getting a hold for a couple seconds longer before going to his knees. Then Garrett pounced pinning her to the ground.

"Zafrina, Piper!" Edward shouted.

I locked my eyes on Kate. "Stop," I commanded softly and she paused her eyes going blank as Garrett relaxed slightly, the pain leaving his features.

"Give me my sight back," Tanya hissed.

"If I let you up, will you knock me down again, Katie?" Garrett whispered.

"Listen to me, Tanya, Kate," Carlisle said in a low whisper. "Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack them, we all die."

'Kate,' I whispered into her mind and her eyes focused but she didn't fight having caught everything. Finishing that, I got up along with Emmett and turned back into the line on guard. I saw Caius, staring at Kate and Garrett still in the snow. Aro was watching the same two incredulously knowing what Kate could do.

The guard no longer stood straight now they were crouched waiting to spring and I didn't dare shift my attention from them. Stefan and Vladimir were murmuring behind us about Aro's discomfort.

"Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child," Aro made an excuse for his witnesses. "Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand?"

Aro moved forward Renata, Felix and Demetri automatically moving with him. "Just to be thorough, I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know." He waved a dismissive hand and Edward let out a hiss. He moved over until he was standing about 10 yards from Amun and Kebi making the wolves bristle angrily.

"Ah, Amun, my southern neighbor!" Aro greeted warmly. "It has been so long since you've visited me."

Amun was absolutely still along with Kebi. "Time means little; I never notice it passing," He spoke.

"So true," Aro agreed. "But maybe you had another reason to stay away?"

Amun said nothing at I got Aro's goal…Benjamin.

"It can be terribly time-consuming to organize newcomers into a coven. I know that well! I'm grateful I have others to deal with the tedium. I'm glad your new additions have fit in so well. I would have loved to have been introduced. I'm sure you were meaning to come see me soon."

"Of course," Amun said emotionless.

"Oh well, we're all together now! Isn't it lovely?"

Amun nodded with a blank face.

"But the reason for your presence here is not pleasant, unfortunately. Carlisle called on you to witness?"

"Yes."

"And what did you witness for him?"

"I've observed the child in question. It was evident almost immediately that she was not an immortal child…" He spoke with a cold edge.

"Perhaps we should define our terminology," Aro interrupted, "Now that there seem to be new classifications. By immortal child, you mean of course a human child who had been bitten and thus transformed into a vampire."

"Yes, that's what I meant."

"What else did you observe about the child?"

"The same things that you surely saw in Edward's mind. That the child is his biologically. That she grows. That she learns."

"Yes, yes," Aro said with a hint of impatience. "But specifically in your few weeks here, what did you see?"

"That she grows…quickly." Amun said confused.

Aro smiled, "And do you believe that she should be allowed to live?"

I let a fierce hiss escape my lips along with half of our allies and I was surprised that a few witnesses across the field did also.

"I did not come to make judgments," Amun said.

Aro laughed softly, "Just your opinion."

Amun lifted his chin, "I see no danger in the child. She learns even more swiftly than she grows."

Aro nodded, thinking, then swiftly turned.

"Aro," Amun called.

"Yes, friend?" Aro turned back to him.

"I gave my witness. I have no more business here. My mate and I would like to take our leave now."

Aro smiled, "Of course. I'm so glad we were able to chat for a bit. And I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Amun's lips formed a thin line as he inclined his head once then touched Kebi's arms and the two ran quickly to the edge before disappearing.

Aro glided back along the line until he reached Siobhan. "Hello, dear Siobhan. You are as lovely as ever."

She inclined her head.

"And you?" He asked. "Would you answer my questions the same way Amun has?"

"I would, but I would perhaps add a little more. Renesmee understands the limitations. She's no danger to humans, she blends in better than we do. She poses no threat of exposure."

"Can you think of none?" Aro asked.

This caused multiple reactions, but mostly looked to Edward as he let out a low growl which brightened Caius' eyes. I also noticed Renata reach out protectively towards Aro and Garrett released Kate taking a step forward.

"I don't think I follow you," Siobhan answered.

Aro drifted back towards the rest of the guard, Renata, Felix, and Demetri close behind.

"There is no broken law," Aro said. "No broken law, however, does it follow then that there is no danger? No. That is a separate issue."

I felt my muscles tighten in response to my fury and Emmett gripped onto my hand.

"She is unique…utterly, impossibly unique. Such a waste it would be, to destroy something so lovely. Especially when we could learn so much… but there is danger, danger that cannot simply be ignored."

It was absolutely silent everyone seething quietly.

"How ironic it is that as the humans advance, as their faith in science grows and controls their world, the more free we are from discovery. Yet, as we become ever more uninhibited by their disbelief in the supernatural, they become strong enough in their technologies that, if they wished, they could actually pose a threat to us, even destroy some of us."

'What the hell is he talking about,' I whispered into Emmett's mind.

"For thousands and thousands of years, our secrecy has been more a matter of convenience, of ease, than of actual safety. This last raw, angry century has given birth to weapons of such power that they endanger even immortals. Now our status as mere myth in truth protects us from these weak creatures he hunt.

"This amazing child, if we could but know her potential, know with absolute certainty that she could always remain shrouded within the obscurity that protects us. But we know nothing of what she will become! Her own parents are plagued by fears of her future. We cannot know what she will grow to be. Only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. The unknown is…a vulnerability."

Caius' smile widened.

"You're reaching, Aro," Carlisle said.

"Peace, friend." Aro smiled. "Let us not be hasty. Let us look at this from every side."

"May I offer a side to be considered?" Garrett asked in a level tone.

"Nomad," Aro nodded.

Garrett lifted his chin then turned speaking to the Volturi's witnesses. "I came here at Carlisle's request, as the others, to witness. That is certainly no longer necessary, with regard to the child. We all see what she is. I stayed to witness something else. You." He jabbed his finger toward the vampires. "Two of you I know, Makenna, Charles, and I can see that many of you others are also wanderers, roamers like myself. Answering to no one. Think carefully on that I tell you now."

"These ancient ones did not come here for justice as they told you. We suspected as much, and now it has been proven. They came, misled, but with a valid excuse for their action. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness they struggle to find a justification for their true purpose to destroy this family here." He gestured towards Carlisle and Tanya.

"They Volturi come to erase what they perceive as the competition. Perhaps, like me, you look at this clan's golden eyes and marvel. They are difficult to understand, it's true. But the ancient ones look and see something besides their strange choice. They see power."

"I have witnessed the bonds within this family, I say family and not coven. These strange golden-eyed ones deny their very natures. But in return have they found something worth even more, perhaps, than mere gratification of desire? I've made a little study of them in my time here, and it seems to me that intrinsic to the intense family binding, that which makes them possible at all, is the peaceful character of this life of sacrifice. There is no aggression here like we all saw in the large southern clans that grew and diminished so quickly in their wild feuds. There is no thought for domination. And Aro knows this better than I do."

I watched Aro as Garrett said what we all knew was true waiting for the rage but all he showed was a polite, amused smile.

"Carlisle assured us all, when he told us what was coming, that he did not call us here to fight. These witnesses," He pointed the Irish coven, "agreed to give evidence, to slow the Volturi advance with their presence so that Carlisle would get the chance to present his case. But some of us wondered if Carlisle having truth on his side would be enough to stop the so-called justice. Are the Volturi here to protect the safety of our secrecy, or to protect their own power? Did they come to destroy and illegal creation of a way of life? Could they be satisfied when the danger turned out to be no more than a misunderstanding? Or would they push the issue without the excuse of justice? We have the answer to all these questions. We heard it in Aro's lying words, we have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain, and we see it now in Caius' eager smile. Their guard is just a mindless weapon, a tool in their masters' quest for domination. So now there are more questions, questions that you must answer. Who rules you, nomads? Do you answer to someone's will besides your own? Are you free to choose your path, or will the Volturi decide how you will live? I came to witness. I stay to fight. The Volturi care nothing for the death of the child. They seek the death of our free will."

With that he turned to the leaders. "So come, I say! Let's hear no more lying rationalizations. Be honest in your intents as we will be honest in ours. We will defend our freedom. You will or will not attack it. Choose now, and let these witnesses see the true issue debated here."

He looked back at the witnesses. "You might consider joining us. It you think the Volturi will let you live to tell this tale, you are mistaken. We may all be destroyed," he shrugged, "but then again, maybe not. Perhaps we are on more equal footing than they know. Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this, though, if we fall, so do you."

With a new confidence I watched him take a step back into line beside Kate before my eyes flicked back to Aro.

"A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend," He smiled.

"Revolutionary?" Garrett growled poised for attack. "Who am I revolting against, might I ask? Are you my king? Do you wish me to call you master, too, like your sycophantic guard?"

"Peace, Garrett. I meant only to refer to your time of birth. Still a patriot, I see."

Garrett just glared back.

"Let us ask our witnesses," Aro suggested. "Let us hear their thoughts before we make our decision. Tell us friends what do you think of all of this? I can assure you the child is not what we feared. Do we take the risk and let the child live? Do we put our world in jeopardy to preserve their family intact? Or does earnest Garrett have the right of it? Will you join then in a fight against our sudden quest for dominion?"

The witnesses met his gaze carefully. One dark hair woman looked at a tall blonde male beside her.

"Are those our only choices?" She asked, "Agree with you, or fight against you?"

"Of course not, most charming Makenna," Aro said putting on a horrified act. "You may go in peace, of course, as Amun did, even if you disagree with the council's decision." She paused looking up and who I'm guessing was Charles and he nodded slightly. "We did not come here for a fight." She paused again and exhaled loudly, "We came here to witness, and our witness is there this condemned family is innocent. Everything that Garrett claimed is the truth."

"Ah," Aro said sadly. "I'm sorry you see us in that way. But is the nature of our work."

"It is not what I see, but what I feel," Charles said glancing at Garrett. "Garrett said they have ways of knowing lies. I, too, know when I am hearing the truth, and when I am not." With frightened eyes he moved closer to Makenna.

"Do not fear us, friend Charles. No doubt that patriot truly believes what he says."

"That is our witness," Makenna said. "We're leaving now."

Slowly they backed up not turning until they were safely in the trees. One other started slowly and quickly three more darted away leaving 37 vampires. Most of which just seemed confused and the others seemed to have made their decision but didn't want to leave in fear of being chased.

Aro seeing the same thing walked back to his guard, "We are outnumbered, dearest ones," he said. "We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?"

"No, Master," they whispered.

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?"

"Yes," The replied. "We are not afraid."

Aro smiled and turned to the other leaders. "Brothers, there is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel," Caius said eagerly while Marcus replied with a bored tone. They all joined hands to form a triangle and as soon as their attention was off the witnesses two more disappeared.

"You remember what I told you?" Bella said and I turned my eyes toward her to see her talk to a teary eyed Nessie.

"I love you," Ness whispered.

"I love you, too," Bella said. "More than my own life."

Jacob whined and Bella reached up whispering to quietly into his ear.

"This is what you kept from me," he whispered to her.

"From Aro," she breathed.

"Alice?" Edward guessed and my lips quirked up in a smile.

Edward kissed Nessie before placing her up onto of Jake's shoulder where she climbed onto his back.

"You're the only one we could ever trust her with," Bella murmured. "If you didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her, Jacob."

He whined again and bumped Bella's shoulder.

"I know," she whispered. "I love you, too, Jake. You'll always be my best man."

I watched a big tear roll down into his fur.

Edward leaned his head against Jacob's massive shoulder. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother…my son."

"Is there no hope, then?" Carlisle whispered no fear in his voice just acceptance.

"There is absolutely hope," Bella murmured. "I only know my own fate."

Quickly Esme moved forward and touching our faces, all of her children, until she stood beside Carlisle.

Silently I looked up at Emmett and locked eyes with his.

"I love you Pip," He breathed.

'For all eternity, Em,' I finished knowing that my voice would be to shaky. Quickly He moved his other hand up into my hair and kissed me passionately. I returned it with all I had not knowing if this would be our last kiss.

"Get ready," Bella whispered and we quickly went back to our stances. "It's starting."


	16. Chapter 16

_There's a small poll on my profile, asking what story you would possibly like to read next since this story only has one chapter left, and then Emmett and Piper with be done. So, if you'd like to read another of my stories, pretty pretty please help me choose. Thank you. :D_

* * *

_Stuck it out this far together  
__Put our dreams through the shredder  
__Let's toast cause things got better  
__and everything could change like that  
__And all these years go by so fast  
__But nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to us, Here's to love_  
_All the times_  
_That we messed up_  
_Here's to you, Fill the glass_  
_Cause the last few nights_  
_Have kicked my ass_  
_If they give you hell_  
_Tell em to go fuck themselves_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

_Here's to all that we kissed_  
_And to all that we missed_  
_To the biggest mistakes_  
_That we just wouldn't trade_  
_To us breaking up_  
_Without us breaking down_  
_To whatever's come our way_

_Halestorm-Here's to Us_

"Chelsea it trying to break our bindings," Edward whispered. "But she can't find them. She can't feel us here…" He turned to Bella. "Are you doing that?"

"I am all over this," Bella smiled creating a bubble of hope in me and Edward suddenly leapt toward Carlisle.

"Carlisle? Are you all right?" Edward gasped.

"Yes. Why?"

"Jane," Edward explained. "Incredible"

"Why aren't they waiting for the decision?" Tanya hissed.

"Normal procedure," Edward answered. "They usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape."

Suddenly Jane let out a high-pitched scream and I jumped slightly. Quickly she jumped to pounce but Alec gripped her arm causing the Romanians behind us started chuckling darkly.

"I told you this was our time," Vladimir said.

"Just look at the witch's face," Stefan chuckled as Alec tucked Jane back and continued to stare at us.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Edward whispered.

"Is Alec trying?"

"His gift is slower than Jane's. It creeps. It will touch us in a few seconds." I looked for anything different then saw it, a haze coming across the white snow.

A low rumbled went through the ground, and a gust of wind blew the snow into flurries between us and the Volturi. Evidentially Benjamin had seen the haze too and was trying to blow it away but it just cut through like a steady stream. Marcus, Aro and Caius finally broke apart as narrow crack appeared into the ground between the groups but haze just glided over it. Both Aro and Caius looked at the opening in the earth clearly surprised, and Marcus also looked but without emotion, which seemed to be regular to him.

Benjamin continued to whip the wind but it kept moving forward, then it hit an invisible wall and I smiled. "Well done, Bella!" Benjamin cheered in a low voice.

"I'm going to have to concentrate," Bella whispered to Edward. "When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people."

"I'll keep them off you," he replied.

"No. You have to get Demetri. Zafrina will keep them away from me."

"No one will touch this young one," Zafrina promised.

"I'd go after Jane and Alec myself, but I can do more good here," She offered.

"Jane's mine," Kate hissed. "She needs a taste of her own medicine."

"And Alec owes me many lives, I will settle for his," Vladimir growled. "He's mine."

"I just want Caius," Tanya said evenly.

"I'd like to see Felix try and catch me," I whispered smirking softly, meeting his eyes and Emmett let out a small soft chuckle.

"Before we vote," Aro began interrupting our divvying up, clearly seeing that his normal tactics weren't going to work. "Let me remind you, whatever the council's decision, there need to be no violence here." I forced the angry snarl to stay in as Edward let out a dark laugh. "It will be regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But especially, young Edward and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin Zafrina, Piper, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them." As his eyes scanned us I'm sure all he got back were hard glares. "Let us vote, then," he said.

Caius spoke hastily. "The child is unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." He smiled.

"I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace," Marcus spoke. His voice fainter than all of them.

Suddenly I heard something off in the distance, people running and I was wondering if some of the other witnesses had decided to join us. But two of the five patterns seemed familiar.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," I heard Aro say but was focusing on the footsteps.

'Alice…Jasper?' I smiled

"Yes!" Edward hissed and I tried to restrain myself. "Aro?" Edward called out.

"Yes, Edward? You have something further…?"

"Perhaps," Edward said with controlled excitement. "First, if I could clarify one point?"

"Certainly," Aro said.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter, this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?"

"Yes, friend Edward," Aro agreed. "If we could but be positive…be sure that as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world, not endanger the safety of our obscurity…"He trailed off.

"So, if we could only know for sure," Edward suggested, "Exactly what she will become…then there would be no need to a council at all?"

"If there was some way to be absolutely sure," Aro agreed. "Then, yes, there would be no question to debate."

"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" Edward asked.

"Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more."

Edward chuckled and I smiled up at Emmett. 'I was right,' I sent to him and he looked down confused.

"Then I do have something more to offer."

"She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at." Aro's eyes narrowed.

"Not absolutely unique," Edward disagreed. "Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind." He paused , "Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife?" Edward asked. "We are still discussing evidence."

"Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out." Aro raised a hand.

"Why don't you join us Alice?" Edward called out and I watched the surprise come to Emmett's face.

"Alice!" Esme whispered along with others.

"Alice," Aro breathed.

I focused in on where they were running and watched as she came out, Jasper inches behind her, close after him were three others. The first tall, muscular, similar to Zafrina and Senna so I guessed that it was Kachiri. The next was a small olive-toned vampire with a long braid. Last was a young man, not as fast or graceful, and his skin was a dark brown to match is teak eyes.

Immediately I picked up his heart beat, fast like Nessie.

Alice leapt over the edges of Alec's mist and came to a stop by Edward and Jasper and the others followed quickly.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks," Edward spoke. "And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

"The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote, Aro!" Caius snarled and Aro quickly raised a finger silencing him.

Alice stepped forward, "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel."

Caius's eyes tightened as Alice named them and the witnesses hissed amongst themselves.

"Speak, Huilen," Aro commanded. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

The small woman looked at Alice nervously and she nodded encouraging her, Kachiri placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I am Huilen," she announced. "A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. And she was very beautiful, too beauty. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods that visited her by night. I warned her." She shook her head. "As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched."

"She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away, I know even our father and mother agree that the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster. "

"But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones and loved him still." I quickly thought of Bella sitting on the couch, sunken in and bruised all over. "I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel. Her dying wish and I agreed. He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body, I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far, the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended he was curled against my side, sleeping."

"I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here." With the end of her story, she bowed her head and moved back so she was partially hidden by Kachiri.

Aro pursed his lips staring at the boy. "Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" He questioned.

"Give or take a decade," he answered. "We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was fully grown."

"You have not changed since then?"

Nahuel shrugged, "Not that I've noticed."

"And your diet?" Aro pressed.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?" Aro gestured to his Aunt.

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

"Rest?"

"The rest?" Aro asked.

"My sisters," Nahuel shrugged again.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more."

He frowned, "My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death. He was pleased to find me." He got a bitter edge to his voice at the mention of his father. "He had two daughters, but no sons. He expected me to join him, as my sisters had. He was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that's due to gender or a random chance…who knows? I already had my family with Huilen, and I was not interested in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister; she reached maturity about ten years back."

"Your father's name?" Caius gritted his teeth.

"Joham," he answered. "He considered himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race." He made no attempt to hide his disgust.

Caius suddenly turned to Bella. "Your daughter, is she venomous?" He demanded.

"No," She responded.

"We take care of the aberration here, and then follow it south," Caius urged Aro.

Aro stared at Bella for a long minute, "Brother, there appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?" Caius demanded.

"It is."

Caius scowled. "And this Joham? This immortal so fond of experimentation?"

"Perhaps we should speak with him," Aro agreed.

"Stop Joham if you will," Nahuel spoke. "But leave my sisters be. They are innocent."

Aro nodded and for the first time I actually believed him. "Dear ones," He called. "We do not fight today." The guard nodded and straightened up position, and the haze dissipated while the witnesses, still wary, slowly started going until they were, soon, all gone. Aro held up his hand as the rest of the guard—besides Felix, Demitri and Renata—along with Caius and Marcus, with the wives started moving back towards the trees.

"I'm so glad this could be resolves without violence," he said sweetly. "My friend, Carlisle, how pleased I am to call you friend again! I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders."

"Leave in peace, Aro," Carlisle answered stiffly. "Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course, Carlisle," Aro assured him. "I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again."

Aro bowed his head and soon enough they all disappeared into the trees also.

"Is it really over?" I whispered to anyone after a moment of silence.

"Yes. They've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger," Edward chuckled.

Alice laughed with him, "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everyone can relax now."

There was still silence as Stefan muttered. "Of all the rotten luck."

Then it dawned and I let out a small laugh which grew as cheers erupted. Quickly Emmett bent down and wrapped his arms around my waist picking me up. Smiling, in tangled my fingers in his hair and molded my lips to his in a long passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

'_Cause I will wait, I will wait for you._

_I Will Wait-Mumford & Sons_

After the celebrating had ended people slowly started moving back home. Then came the wrath of Alice, once we were back home, for Emmett and I's eloping. But now, a couple weeks after everything it was settled down to what could be considered normal after everything, it was time for strictly Emmett and me.

Giving a wide smile, that I didn't seem to be able to get rid of, I slipped the spaghetti straps over my arms and felt Alice's nimble fingers fasten the buttons up the back of the bodice. Rose leaned up, fixing my hair as she pinned in the blusher to my waves, pinning back the side opposite of my bangs along with the hydrangea pins, while Bella prepared Nessie pinning back her hair with a dark red bow.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

"I'm beyond ready," I grinned and she leapt forward, wrapping her arms around me.

"Good luck," Alice smiled and both Rose and Bella gave me a wide smiles and hugs. "Remember to…" Rose laughed and and pulled on Alice's arm interrupting her. Quickly they left the little tent Alice had set up outside and I caught a small glimpse of the perfect conditions. It was absolutely ideal, It had just snowed giving the ground a pristine white coating. Also a bit cloudy so I wouldn't freak out Charlie, and it wasn't that cold so the humans—which there weren't many of—wouldn't be too cold if they had a coat.

I heard Edward start playing the march and Nessie looked up at me with that dazzling smile handing me my bouquet of white hydrangeas with tiny sprigs of frosted evergreen which had a dark red velvet ribbon wrapped around the stems, before stepping out.

After waiting the appropriate time, I bowed my head slightly and stepped out of the tent, meeting Carlisle who was escorting me up along the red runner which now had tons of tiny white petals scattered on it. Smiling, I took his arm and took in the decorations which I hadn't seen the finished product of thanks to Alice's need to surprise me.

Rose and Esme had placed tall candle holders along the inside and outside of the rows of chairs—which were a dark wood with a red velvet ribbon tied around the back—along with stringing and crisscrossing strands of the old fashioned white lights overtop. Desperately I tried to strain my eyes up to the front but others were blocking my view until we got around the corner to actually walk down the aisle.

That's when I saw him; I barely took notice of the frosted evergreen arch way that he was under, and felt Carlisle chuckled as he restrained me to keep pace. I figured Emmett had noticed because he let out a tiny chuckle of his own as his eyes locked onto mine. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I made it up to the alter and Carlisle moved to the position at the front.

'It time for our happily ever after.' I whispered into his thoughts and he gave one of the widest smiles I think I've ever seen from him as he gripped onto my hands.

oOo

_Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal  
I eat boys up  
You better run_

_Cannibal-Kesha_

"Nessie, Piper you need to get ready for school," Esme called.

Nessie showed me a picture of our last school with a just a hint of extreme distaste with just the touch of her hand on my forearm.

'Yeah I know exactly how you feel,' I muttered and she giggled softly as we walked from the dance studio up to our rooms.

I quickly entered my room and saw Emmett already getting ready, pulling on a pair of fresh jeans and a tight vintage inspired gray Henley. Smiling, I walked into our familiar closet and pulled out a high waist black skirt that hit about mid thigh, a loose dark purple tank, which I tucked into the skirt, and a black blazer. I quickly grabbed some lace patterned tights and pulling them on before taking some flat over the knee boots and pulling them on, too.

I noticed Emmett leaning against the doorway watching me like he always did as I slipped the worn thimble necklace around my neck. It had been fixed and re-fixed over the years but I still wore it every single day along with the bear ring on my middle finger of my right hand. Then there was the simple thin platinum band with eight inset diamonds—one for each ten years— around my ring finger on my left hand, which I never took off. A diamond wedding set was a bit to flashy for a supposed 15 year old, so the simple bands both Emmett and I wore were perfect, though the diamond set still sat in a the jewelry box on my vanity, and I would wear it when we were playing an older couple, like when we struck out on our own.

"Ready," I smiled and skipped over to the stairs grabbing his hand. Downstairs, I heard Alice grumbling over Bella's outfit just like every day we started at a new school, but it usually trailed off throughout our time in the town.

We quickly divided into cars with one car being, Edward, Bella, Alice Jasper and Nessie, then the other being Rose, Devan, Emmett and me. One after the other we drove up to the school and prepared for yet another couple years in high school where that scene would play out. You know that scene in the movies where the new popular kids show up in the fancy cars and everyone stares. Well that's how I felt every single time as we all gracefully got out and the eyes all turned to us while we formed into our cover story groups.

Rosalie and Jasper moved together forming the Hale twins, Esme's niece and Nephew.

Emmett, Bella, and Alice formed Esme and Carlisle's adoptive children.

Edward and Nessie formed the Swan's and Devan and I formed the Worthington's, both pairs of brother and sister that the Cullen's had taken in. Thank god they were rich enough to take in nine kids…

As for what grades we would be going into, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Devan would be playing juniors. While Edward, Bella, Alice, and I would be sophomores and Nessie would be a freshman.

Smiling, I bumped Devan's shoulder and he smiled as we walked down the halls in groups but still as a whole family unit and entered the front office and I quickly smiled at the plump receptionist. "Oh my you must be the new students," She looked over all of us especially the boys and I heard Edward stifle a chuckle.

"You are correct," I chimed tilting my head to the side slightly putting on my most innocent face. "Would you like me to introduce us all, or I don't I just give everyone their things. It would be a lot easier."

She gave a tiny smile and handed over the things but looked confused once they had left her hands. One thing I had learned over the years, I couldn't exactly compel people with my voice but it was more like a suggestion that they felt the need to follow. Smirking, I turned around to my family and handed out the normal things to everyone. Their schedules, the map to the school we knew like the back of our hand—besides Ness—and the normal rule book.

"Thank you, we'll just be going." I smiled and she nodded still with the confused face.

"I wonder who they are?" a girl whispered to her friend and smirked as her eyes moved over the boys.

"I'll see you after class," Emmett said leaning down and kissing my lips softly.

"See you then," I smiled and joined Alice, Edward, and Bella to head to our first class English. It was our only class with all four of us in it. After that I had Pre- Calculus alone which wouldn't be fun at all, then Bio with Alice and Bella—which Alice wasn't too pleased with because it was her turn to partner with a human, History with Bella and Edward—which would be fun with the more modern things we had lived through—Lunch, P.E. with Alice and Nessie—boring for all, and Spanish 2 with Emmett—my favorite.

As we walked in I saw the teacher eye us and then smile. "Class," she called for attention which we already had. "I'd like to introduce you to our new students." She turned to us, "If you could introduce yourselves."

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she gave a wide smile.

"Bella Cullen," She looked slightly embarrassed.

"Edward Swan," He sounded bored as usual.

"Piper Worthington," I smiled looking over all of them.

"I'm sure everyone will be polite and you can take any empty seat," Mrs. Blanken said.

Alice and I moved to the seats apart from each other giving Edward and Bella the only pair.

As I sat down I noticed the boy beside me staring. "Hey," He smirked and I had to give him points for having the courage to talk. "I'm Joel."

"Pleasure," I smiled and relaxed back in my desk crossing my legs. I noticed his eyes linger down to the section where my legs showed slightly even if covered by tights.

'What's he thinking?' I asked Edward and saw the grossed out expression on his face. 'Thank you,' I chirped slightly and heard Alice giggle softly as the future filled her vision.

After class ended I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door but he kept up, "so Piper what are you doing this weekend?" Joel asked still sitting at his desk.

"You sure do move fast," I complimented walking back over to where he was seated. He looked like the typical bad boy-popular kid, the one that never got turned down. I sure he already had at least 3 other 'girlfriends,' after a couple times in high school it gets beyond easy to pick these out.

"So what do ya say?" He smirked, but nowhere near Emmett's smirk. Leaning over I placed my hands on the desk top leaning in front of him and I saw the lust go to his eyes at the prospect.

"Oh, Joel," I smirked and moved my hand forward over his letterman's jacket collar careful not to actually touch his skin. "I eat boys like you up," I winked before standing up and joining Emmett at the door. He sent a smirk back at the boy as his arm wrapped around my waist.

oOo

"This is horrible," Nessie groaned looking down at the cafeteria food. "It's worse than normal."

"Nessie, eat," Bella commanded, hitting that specific 'mom tone,' and she groaned.

"Try the fruit," I muttered and she rolled her eyes but picked up a grape and popped it into her mouth.

"So what are they thinking?" Emmett asked Edward.

"The normal; attractive…the boys are imagining ways of asking out the girls and the girls are hoping we'll ask them. They haven't quite picked up that we're all attached." Edward whispered.

"Well, thats just great then they'll bug me once they figure it out," Ness grumbled.

"You'll see Jacob after school, It just makes more sense for him to go to school in the reservation as Quil and Claire's great-grandson." Edward soothed his daughter.

"I know, I know," She sighed.

Biting my lip I leaned back and looked over the rundown cafeteria, suddenly I had a desire to find something I remembered from my blurry human memories which I had made sure to keep alive in a journal and with Emmett's help. I looked up and over at the wall Alice had flicked the snow ball at as a distraction in order to seem normal to Bella and as saw the chips which the ice ball had made.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Do you guys remember the ice ball from the last time we were here," Bella and Nessie looked completely confused but the others laughed and giggled with me.

"What?" Bella asked and Edward started telling them the story.

oOo

As the day closed we all piled into the cars Rose and Devan moved into the back and I'd won the chance to drive.

As soon as we got there Nessie got out of the other car running full speed into the house and I could hear her laughter along with Jacob's. Bella and Edward smiled and linked their hands going into the house after their daughter while Alice and Jasper followed closely behind, Alice towing Jasper with just one linked finger. Rose and Devan both grinned and headed out into the forest to do some 'hunting,' which I was thankful they weren't doing in the house.

Shaking my head slightly, I got out of the car, grabbing my bag and by the time I stood up Emmett was there wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are you happy to be back?" He whispered leaning down to kissing my temple.

I smiled letting every single memory from the last time we were in this town come back, "I'm more than happy, I feel like I'm home."

"Good I thought it might bring back bad memories," he smiled.

"A lot changed the last time in Forks Washington but the last thing I associate it with is bad memories my darling husband." Smirking, I leaned up tangling my fingers up into his hair as he met my lips in a passionate kiss.

_The End._


End file.
